The Seed
by Raven12
Summary: Valentine's Day Challenge. In this tale Jesse does not attend Barden. He and Beca will meet on much different circumstances. This AU story starts off during Freshman year, the evening of the ICCA semi-finals and will be told through Beca's POV. With two fandoms being represented, this fic will span a period of about ten years.
1. Chapter 1 - A Love Story

The Seed - Chapter 1 - A love story

Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this alternate universe love story.

A/N: In this tale Jesse does not attend Barden. He and Beca will eventually meet but on much different circumstances. This AU story starts off during Freshman year, the evening of the ICCA semi-finals and will be told through Beca's POV. With two fandoms being represented, this fic will span a period of about ten years.

M rated for language and mature scenes. Kleenex alert! This one may tug at your heart.

This is my entry to the Valentine's Day challenge. Inspired by Heart's 1990 song titled "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You".

* * *

Barden University - Atlanta, GA - 2012

The day started off like all others; I woke up and pried myself out of my tiny uncomfortable excuse for a bed, attended boring courses, put in a few hours at the radio station and then got ready for the ICCA semi-finals. Heading out wearing the Bella's ridiculous looking flight attendant uniform, I passed by the radio station on the way to our rental van and heard a familiar song blaring from the external speakers.

_He was playing my music! _

My boss was manning the DJ booth and playing _my_ song. It was about friggin' time! I'd interned for Barden's British bad boy for months; he was easy on the eyes and looked to be chiseled out of stone with the best physique I had _ever_ seen. Regularly dropping off flash drives hoping that someday he would listen to my mixes, that day had finally arrived. After a quick stop to WBUJ to acknowledge the fact that all of Barden was now hearing _my_ tunes, this had turned into a pretty good day.

Luke said my mix was solid and invited me to join him at some DJ gig he was already attending, to check out some local talent.

_Was he asking me out? _

Under normal circumstances I would have jumped at the opportunity to go out with him, however with my commitment as a Bella, and the semi's being the same night, I had to decline his offer.

* * *

ICCA's - Semi-Finals

If I had to sing Aubrey's pathetic outdated estrogen filled set one more time, I was going to show that pukemeister captain of mine just how violent an involuntary protein spill could really be. It was probably not the best idea I'd ever had but after watching the audience nod off during our performance, I needed to give the Bellas a fighting chance, so I added Titanium to the set which seemed to bring interest to the judges and life back into the crowd. Thinking that I'd done something good on behalf of the group, as soon as we left the stage, I was surprised to be verbally attacked by that Aca-nazi herself and literally pushed into a corner.

"This is _not_ the Beca show! " She lashed out at me while putting my friends on the spot, making them choose between the Bella way or the highway. "I told you she wasn't a Bella."

Aubrey was right, I never was a Bella in the traditional sense and probably never would be. This was just to satisfy my father's condition so he would keep his promise and help me relocate to Los Angeles.

"If this is what I get for trying..." Having put myself out there for the good of the group, it was clearly not appreciated, so I stormed off and called the one person who actually wanted me around tonight.

Having hailed a cab, I headed back to my dorm only to find my roommate Kimmy Jin, hosting a Wii party.

_How fucking special..._

After a quick change into a pair of skinny black jeans, low cut tank, button down shirt, leather boots and jacket, I reinserted my trademark ear-spike, applied my usual dark make-up and styled my hair down the way I normally wear it. Within a matter of minutes I had transformed myself from that dorky looking acapella singing nerd back to the snarky freshman with the bad attitude and alt-girl image. As I left my dorm I'd taken notice that in the time it took me to change, Kimmy Jin's friends had multiplied like rabbits.

_How did she do that? _

I called for a cab, and within a matter of minutes I was on my way to Barden's trendiest hangout.

* * *

The Garage

While standing in line, I contemplated all that had transpired tonight. I'd walked out on the Bellas, pretty much destroying the friendships I'd worked so hard to build since the beginning of the semester. No longer being a Bella I knew I would miss Chloe, Stacie and Amy for they'd become important figures in my life and I'd failed my father for quitting the group like a bad habit. With my chances of living in L.A. slipping away I'd decided tonight would be the night to cut loose and forget all my problems and doubts.

"Hey! Is everything okay?" Luke asked, coming into sight, bringing me out of my fog.

"Yeah...I'm just done with those girls." My response earned me a nod of understanding as he reached for my hand, plucking me from the line just outside the nightclub.

"Oh! It's okay, she's with me." He informed the bouncer, as he put his hand on the small of my back and guided me into the establishment.

Once inside, I noticed a decent size crowd of college students mingling with club music pumping through large speakers being cued up by a female DJ with pink spiked hair. Almost immediately a red solo cup filled with some kind of alcohol filled abomination was handed to me as Luke brought us to a clearing.

"Music is music...the acapella stuff is just upsetting." He carried on, taking a sip from his cup.

I used to agree with the Brit but after experiencing competition first hand, I had to admit it wasn't all that bad.

"Yeah...when it's done right, it's actually pretty great." My comment disappointed him as I defended a form of music he seemed to have no respect for.

"Um...great is what you're doing." He added, giving me one of his sexy smiles. "Listen...spring break in the booth, I want you to take the night shift. Play your own music...do whatever you want but the booth's all yours Becky."

_URGH! Will this guy ever get my name right?_

"It's Beca." I corrected him, sighing deeply.

"What?"

"My name isn't Becky, it's...Beca."

"Well that's weird...why didn't you say anything?" He asked, wondering why I had never corrected him before.

"I. Don't. Know." I finally admitted, blushing. "Why did you decide to play my music anyway?"

"Well, I finally listened to it and decided it had a sick beat."

"You really liked it?" I asked, needing just a little more reinforcement.

"Like I said earlier...it's solid." He reiterated, turning his attention to the current disc jockey queuing music for the many soon-to-be inebriated guests. "The DJ here does a decent job, but yours...it's better." He praised.

"Yeah it is." My modesty earned me another smile as he showed off his perfect pearly whites.

Needing my ego stroked after the way my former acapella captain attacked me in front of the Bellas, tonight might be exactly what the doctor prescribed.

After several more solo cups, Luke introduced me to his friends and then pulled me to the dance floor. I didn't really like to dance but what my boss had in mind was more like grinding. Letting myself enjoy the moment with his strong hands lingering on my waist and lips nuzzling at my neck, I could feel myself becoming more drawn to him. After a while we were practically joined at the hip, and with my arms gravitating around his neck, our lips unexpectedly met in a sensual kiss. With my head spinning, I just couldn't get enough of him as my tongue explored his delectable mouth. We made a spectacle of ourselves but didn't care as our impromptu make-out session continued through several music sets.

"You wanna leave?" He whispered in my ear as we finally pulled apart. I nodded slowly as he smiled and guided us to the exit where a cab had already been waiting. The second we were seated Luke gave the driver his address and was immediately all over me like white on rice, pinning me beneath him and letting his hands wander.

* * *

Barden University

After a short drive we arrived on campus and were let out in front of Luke's building. After paying the driver I playfully hopped onto Luke's back as he practically sprinted to his dorm while we cackled like a couple of pubescents in heat. Once inside he set me down and immediately I was sandwiched between his body and the door as it was slammed shut.

"You don't have a roommate." I observed breaking off the kiss, looking around and welcomed the privacy.

"Nope...post grads get the option of bunking alone. No more bloody roommates cramping my style." He explained, taking my jacket. "Can I get you something love?" He asked with that sexy British accent of his that turned my insides into a pile of goo.

"Um...no. I'm good." I responded nervously, biting my lip. "So, now what?" I asked as I fidgeted with my fingers.

Sensing my nervousness, Luke took me by the hand and brought us to his couch.

"Relax doll...I'm not a monster. Let's just sit over here and chill. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He explained, trying to put me at ease. "But I won't lie, I've had a thing for you since the day you walked into my station with your tight jeans and low cut tops. I've often wondered what you were hiding under all that plaid." He teased, with his eyes lingering on my chest.

"All you had to do was ask." I flirted back with my confidence building as I motioned closer, not knowing or even caring if it was really me or the solo cups talking.

"Alright mate. I'm asking."

I smirked at his request and slowly unbuttoned and removed my blouse so all I was left wearing was a snug fitting low cut tank. His eyes were immediately drawn to my cleavage, full of desire and need.

"Your turn." I challenged back.

Without hesitation he removed his grey v neck t-shirt and exposed his six pack abs then inched closer to me. With my body responding to his, I repositioned myself so I was straddling his lap and brought his face into my chest. Inhaling my scent, he began to kiss the swells of my breasts while nuzzling the valley in between, grabbing my ass and pulling me flush to him. As his lips sought mine, I was soon lost in the moment and began to rub against his hardened cock.

"This isn't exactly how I planned the night to go, but I'm not complaining." He managed to say between desperate open mouthed kisses. "Tell me what you want." He whispered, massaging my tongue with his own, exploring my mouth.

"Touch me." I responded breathlessly and guided his hands to my breasts, arching my back to give him better access as I pressed myself further into his palms.

His hands were strong as my pliant mounds were squeezed and thoroughly massaged. Groaning at the sensation, my nipples stiffened as the pads of his thumbs swept over them. Feeling my skin strain against the offensive material I freed my tank from the confines of my jeans. "Help me take this off." I urged, and raised my arms.

"With pleasure love." And my tank was lifted above my head, leaving me in just a skimpy black underwire bra. He ogled at my chest, and moved the straps off to the side to rain kisses on my bare shoulders as my breasts began to heave, but it wasn't enough, he wanted more. "May I?" He asked politely. Waiting patiently for my consent, I gave him one of my signature smirks and nodded. Reaching around me Luke fumbled with the clasp, making me chuckle at his frustration.

"Blimey fuck!"

"Here...let me." I snickered and reached behind to release the clasp, letting the delicate material fall off of my shoulders. Like a kid in a candy store, his eyes widened as he gazed upon me with wonder and appreciation.

"Beautiful." He purred, lightly fingering the newly exposed flesh, bringing my nubs to a heightened state of arousal as my breath became more hitched.

Cupping my breasts, his hands were smooth as my twin peaks were pinched between his digits then guided into his warm inviting mouth. Hearing the slurping action he feasted on one tit and tweaked the other while my eyes rolled back with ecstasy. Eliciting moans from me, I was on the cusp of letting go as I was licked, nibbled and sucked on in the most delicious manner. Loving the sensation of his mouth on me, it still wasn't enough, I needed more. Combing my fingers through his short blonde hair, I let out a gasp as he switched to the other breast and gave it the same lavish attention it desired.

I wasn't a stranger to sex but it had been a while and my partners were limited to a select few, with the last being on prom night. With the way things were headed there was no doubt in my mind he wouldn't be stopping any time soon, nor did I want him to. After a stressful night, the desire to be wanted and appreciated was overwhelming and something I needed from the night's consensual lovemaking.

"Bed." I whispered.

With Luke stopping his ministrations, I was lifted into his arms and deposited onto his full size bed. Taking the time to turn on some mood music and light an aromatic candle, the mood was down-right romantic.

_Who knew the Brit had it in him?_

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as I sat up, running my fingers down the most perfect physique I had only had a glimpse of previously. Licking my lips I lunged forward, wrapped my arms around his neck and captured his lips in a passion filled kiss while pressing my breasts against his pecs and craving more contact.

"I'm sure." I breathed and deepened the kiss. "I want this."

"Good...then let's get you out of these clothes so I can worship the rest of your body."

_Oh God! Yes..._

With my jeans and panties removed, I watched intently as Luke had ridden himself of the rest of his garments and opened a drawer to remove a box of prophylactics.

"Don't bother unless you're carrying some kind of disease." I said, propping myself up on my elbows. "I'm on the pill."

"Are you not the most perfect woman?" He beamed.

"I wouldn't go that far." I retorted, giving him another signature smirk. "Do you have anything I need to worry about?"

"No mate...I'm clean but have the feeling things are about to get dirty." He joked and practically attacked me, covering my body with his own as I was dutifully kissed. "You're so fucking sexy Beca. I've been wanting this for so long."

Continuing to kiss and nibble on my neck, shivers shot down my spine as my heart rate soared through the roof, and when his fingers trailed over my breasts they stiffened, begging for more attention. Lowering his head to my chest he didn't keep them waiting and closed his lips around an stiffened nipple, pulling it into his mouth, sucking vigorously, then releasing with a pop as my breast retracted in place. He repeated this process several times alternating between the two causing my center to lubricate in preparation for deep penetration. Still enamored with my chest, I felt his hand between my thighs and swipe between the folds. It was almost embarrassing by the amount of moisture pooling down south as he manipulated my bundle of nerves. I chose not to give a fuck and let him carry on as he didn't bat an eyelid; if anything my lust spurred him on. Kissing down my body he positioned himself lower and hooked my legs over his shoulders, and suddenly there was only one thought in my mind.

_He was going in…_

Giving me a look between that of mischief and seduction, he nestled himself lower and breathed in my scent. Spreading my thighs wider, my ass was gripped as he licked my slit from back to front sending me into an instant frenzy as I groaned and squirmed uncontrollably while he made a meal of me. Sucking my clit into his mouth I grabbed at the sheets and tried desperately to hold back my imminent release as his tongue massaged my most sensitive point. As if that wasn't enough, he inserted two long digits inside and pumped me while my clit was being aggressively worked on by that talented muscle of his.

Unable to hold back any longer, I let go and splintered into a million pieces yelling out as he continued to stretch my opening and drink in my nectar. Breathless and not yet recovered from my release he withdrew his fingers, took his erection in hand and gently guided the oozing tip to my drenched aperture. Getting my first look at his verticality I was a little unnerved by its generous size as he slowly pushed his way inside, stretching me beyond capacity as my body amazingly accepted it, taking him all the way in. With closed eyes, I winced in pain as my walls widened around him to accommodate his size.

"You're so tight! You okay?" He asked softly, with his elbows resting on both sides of my head, kissing me passionately as his hips rotated against mine.

"Yeah. It's been a while" I breathed. "Just go slow."

Any discomfort was soon replaced by pleasure as he withdrew all the way then propelled back in so I could become more accustomed to his proportion and meet his increasing pace. It felt good but it wasn't quite what I needed.

"Babe...help me up." My voice was breathy as I made him withdraw so I can maneuver myself on top. "I wanna ride you."

"Oh hell yeah!" He practically cheered, steadying me by my hips, then carefully lowered me onto his massive length.

With my hands on his six pack abs for leverage, he squeezed my dangling breasts as I jockied him like a thoroughbred champion at the Preakness Stakes.

It was deeper this way as I felt him strike parts of me that I'd only dreamed of before, sending shocks of electricity throughout my body and beads of sweat to form all over.

_Damn! He felt good..._

"Fuck!" He purred, and thrust his hips upward making us both grunt in unison. "Is this better?"

Unable to verbalize anything, I nodded in approval and moaned with each pulse as I felt something building deep from within. Changing my vantage point meant I could feel his balls bounce against me, and with his hands on my hips the slapping sound of skin made us groan even louder.

"I'm not going to last." I forewarned breathing heavily and sat straight up. On the precipice of completely coming apart, my back fully arched as I exploded, yelling out as my climax ripped through me.

With several more thrusts from my partner, I was surfing the sensual wave of glory. Sitting up Luke pulled me into a teeth crashing kiss then pushed me onto my back, not losing our connection as he mercilessly pounded into me. My orgasm continued to consume me as my body pulsed on its own, catapulting me into orbit, I was so close to blacking out.

"Fuck Beca! You're squeezing so tight." He whined as he continued to fuck me like I'd never been fucked before.

Stilling himself, he took the time to massage my clit then started rolling his hips, expertly locating my G-spot and striking it repeatedly as sweat poured off of us both.

"Come for me again love. You're so beautiful like this." His encouragement being the most seductive voice I'd ever heard.

And that's pretty much all it took. Losing all sense of self, I grunted out obscenities, began to shake all over as my back arched off the bed signifying yet another powerful orgasm tearing me apart. With my walls violently pulsing on their own, Luke chased his own release, yelled out something British that I had never heard of and spilled his warm seed deep into my depths. Continuing its involuntary contractions, my body seized his member like a boa constrictor would grip its prey and milked him for all he had until there was nothing left but two satiated young adults basking in their afterglow.

Laying side by side looking up at the ceiling we were hot, sweaty and breathless. After several more minutes, Luke decided to break the silence as I covered my face, not quite believing what had just happened between us.

"Wow! That was bloody brilliant!" He beamed. "Where did you learn to shag like that?" I blushed at his complimentary words.

"If you must know I had a boyfriend in high school who taught me a few things." I finally admitted removing my hands from my face.

"What ever happened to the poor sap?"

"The asshole cheated on me with my best friend." The thought of the prick stirred up bad memories and made me feel self conscious as all of a sudden I wanted to cover myself up.

"You've got to be kidding. What a fucking wanker. You're bloody amazing mate!"

"Thank you for that but I should go." My walls decided it was time to rise as I started to shut down emotionally like I had been doing all my life.

"What!?" He questioned me and turned onto his side so he was facing me. "No way! You're staying right here. Besides it's late...I'll take you back to your dorm in the morning."

"Fine." Letting out a deep breath. "Whatever."

"Hey...what's this?" He asked, stroking the side of my face. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah...it's not you." I responded giving him the brush off.

"Then what is it?" He asked as I turned on my side to face him.

"You wouldn't understand. You already told me earlier you thought acapella wasn't really music." I paused with a sigh and looked at him. "I actually liked it and made some pretty good friends, but I doubt they'll ever speak with me again. I was so angry tonight, that I walked out and abandoned them. God...I'm such a loser."

"You are not!" He countered, motioned closer and kissed me softly. "I wasn't going to say anything, but I was at tonight's performance and thought you were bloody brilliant."

"What? You saw that?" I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you were there."

"Yeah...I was there." He responded warmly bringing me closer to him. "Those girls need you. The Bellas are nothing without your talent."

"Yeah...right." I deadpanned with a side order of sarcasm. "Tell that to Aubrey...she can't stand me."

"If it'll help get you back in...I will."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...anything for you doll."

"You would really do that for me?" I asked, full of surprise and completely seeing Luke in a different light. Nodding with that sexy smile of his, my heart swelled as I pressed my lips to his. When we pulled apart I suddenly had the desire to do something. "Turn over on your back." I ordered and grabbed a band from my bag to put my hair up with.

Knowing very well what I had in mind, he rested on his back and propped himself up on his elbows. Hovering over him on my hands and knees I reached between my thighs, gathered our combined fluids and coated his semi erect cock. Repeating this process until there was a sheen of moisture all around him.

"Fuck, that's hot!" He breathed, closing his eyes and groaned softly.

"Open your eyes babe...I want you to watch."

Slowly working the shaft from top to bottom, paying extra attention to the main vein I brought him to full attention in no time. Appreciating his impressive specimen, I noticed that he was circumcised, very smooth and easily nine, maybe ten inches when fully erect, not quite believing I'd had that inside me previously. Positioning myself between his legs I bent downward and gave his tip a quick lick, collecting the clear pre-cum making its way to the surface and onto my tongue. Swirling it around in my mouth, I closed my eyes and moaned softly enjoying his flavor mixed with my own. When I opened my eyes I observed him watching me intently as I smiled, closed my lips around his erection and took him inside. He gasped as I took him further in, sucking and massaging him with my tongue while manipulating his balls at the same time. I bobbed my head slowly and maintained eye contact at all times, tasting more escaping pre-cum as he got closer to his finale.

"God that's good!" He purred as his mouth formed an 'O'. "I'm gonna come!" Practically panting he was on the verge of a complete meltdown so I stopped and pulled away. His eyes widened with shock and his mouth agape at my sudden withdrawal.

"Oh no babe. Not yet." I teased and licked the entire length of his throbbing cock making him shudder. "I'm not done playing with you." And gently sucked and licked his balls making him grip the sheets. Giving his testes a final kiss, I worked his shaft more with my hands while I licked and nibbled at his length. He was completely mesmerized as the tip of my tongue barely touched his slit inviting more clear fluid to escape.

"Beca!" He craved relief as desperation raked over him as I needed to help rid him of his distress. "Please! You're killing me!" He urged.

"Okay...you asked for it." I tantalized him as my lips circled his soft tip and gently sucked the juice from his leaking slit. I gripped the base as I lowered my mouth onto him and closed my eyes taking him in as far as I could go. Hitting the back of my throat a little too hard, my gag reflex kicked in but I didn't stop my bobbing rhythm as he was literally on the verge of coming apart. Starting to squirm beneath me, his sheets were shredded in response to my intense sucking.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" He finally blew like Mount Vesuvius sending a complete balanced meal with all the trimmings down my throat to be digested and absorbed into my body later. Drinking him in, every last drop was consumed as I slowly removed myself from his rapidly softening member.

Still shaking from his earth shattering climax, I climbed my way up his body and placed a kiss to his quivering lips.

I'd only done this with one other partner but after what Luke had said, I wanted to pleasure him the best way I knew how.

"You okay babe?" I asked chuckling, satisfied with my erm...performance.

"I'm better than okay." He raved on, radiating from the best blow job of his existence. "Where in bloody hell did you learn-"

"-That's not important." My abrupt response caught him off guard. "I reserve that skill for those I deem very special so consider yourself lucky."

"Thank you love...I do and I also meant what I said earlier. You're top brass." He praised pulling me flush against him, wrapping his arms around me and peppering the side of my face with tiny kisses. "Let's get some sleep."

During the course of the evening and well into morning, my cell phone literally blew up with a slew of text messages, but being so preoccupied with Luke, I didn't receive them until the next day.

Chloe**: **_**"Are you okay? Kimmy Jin said you never came home." **_

Amy**: **_**"Hey flat butt! Where are yooz?"**_

Stacie**: **_**"We need to talk. I'm hearing some rumors."**_

Cynthia Rose**: **"_**Beca...you have to come back. Aubrey's crazy. We need you."**_

Chloe**: **_**"C'mon...I'm really worried. Please call or text me!"**_

Amy**: **_**"Shawshank! Are you in the slammer again?"**_

Benji**: **_**"I hope you're okay. We're all worried. Please let me know if you need anything."**_

Lily**: "**_**Squeak!"**_

Stacie**: **_**"Okay...I'm just going to come right out and ask. Are you fucking Luke?"**_

Chloe**: **_**"I'm sorry Beca but we went to your father. Nobody's heard from you since semi's. Please call me!"**_

Aubrey**: **_**"I'm still pissed at you but I heard you've gone missing. Please let us know you're okay." **_

Dad**: **_**"Becs...are you in trouble? Your friends stopped by my class this morning looking for you. Please do your old man a favor and call me."**_

The following morning I found myself stirring, still laid out on Luke's chest and wrapped in his muscular arms. Who knew the tattooed bad boy was such a cuddler? With my head pounding, I also had the worst case of cotton mouth.

"Good morning love." He spoke softly, kissing the top of my head. "It's past nine...you awake?"

Not in the greatest mood, I merely grunted a response which made him chuckle.

"Could it be that Beca Mitchell is not a morning person? You're looking a bit knackered there." He goaded on.

"No...I'm not!" I mumbled back. "I hate mornings!"

"Even after a good shagging?" He teased as I slowly raised my head to look at him. "I've never felt better!" He added, being chipper as ever.

_Swell...he was a fucking morning person..._

"Well you're not the one who feels like they've been riding a mechanical bull for the last three days." Looking into his eyes he was full of amusement. "So...is this it? Was this a one-time thing?" I asked with trepidation.

"How could you even assume that?" He defensively inquired. "I really like you Beca and would like to think we're together now especially after the way you-"

"- Please!" I interrupted, holding my hand up in protest. "Just don't! I get it...really." My reaction to his comment cracked him up. "Dude...I like you too, and last night was fucking awesome, but I don't do relationships."

"I've got news for you...neither do I but we're a good pair of chums and we make sense." He continued on trying to convince me. "I'd like to make this a regular thing if you're up to it."

"What are you saying? Like go on dates and be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah...why not? I kinda liked waking up with you in my arms." Bringing my lips up to meet his, I'm kissed softly. "I may never let you go."

Taking in Luke's words, he was correct. This wasn't just about sex, it may have started out that way, but he and I wanted the same things and even had similar life goals. With music in our blood we had the makings of a good team in the DJ booth and in between the sheets.

"Okay." I caved in not really knowing where this would lead to and decided it was a good time to take a leap of faith. "No promises but...I'll give it a try."

After another round of lovemaking to seal the deal, I was escorted back to my dorm and found a few Bellas waiting inside my room.

_Damn that Kimmy Jin for not warning me they were there! _

After a brief introduction, Luke bid the girls farewell and stepped outside with me.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah...I'm good...I can handle them." I responded with a genuine smile. "Thank you for last night, and for this morning." Rolling my eyes I shook my head in disbelief.

"Anytime mate. I meant what I said Beca, I really want us to be together, and not just for shagging."

"Me too." I finally admitted as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me fervidly. Feeling his smile against my lips I couldn't help but to smile in return.

"I better get inside before Amy starts digging through my shit." My comment cracked him up as he pulled me tighter against his hard abs.

"You better go then...I'll see you at work." He said, giving me one last kiss, leaving me to face the interrogation alone.

Watching him walk away I couldn't believe that less than twenty-four hours ago I, Beca Mitchell, hater of relationships and all things relating to marriage and commitment had entered into a relationship with one fine looking specimen that I also happened to work for. As he was about to turn the corner, Luke looked back and caught me staring, which brought me out of my fog. Acknowledging him a smile and nod, I took a deep breath, gripped the door handle and entered my room.

"Um...sorry about that." I said, closing the door behind me.

"So that's where you've been all this time." The ginger concluded and shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you're sleeping with your boss."

"Chloe...it's not like that." Defending myself I tried to explain. "I was very upset last night and Luke was there for me. We had a few drinks and then things just sort of happened."

"So flat butt, you smashing your back out with the Brit eh?"

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You know...cop a root, giving him a wristy...a gobby even?"

"Guys...help me out here. What the hell is she saying?" I asked, posing the question to a sea of confused faces.

"Beats the shit out of me. I've never understood her." Chloe added, cracking up.

"So the rumors are true." Stacie concluded, ignoring her friends and getting right to it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently after your less than graceful exit last night at semi's you guys were seen all over each other at The Garage, and then left together. It's all over campus." The busty brunette explained as she whipped out a nail file. "So what's the deal with you two?"

"Nothing...I mean, I don't know." Exhaling deeply I continued. "I intern for the guy but we're also friends and now we've...you know."

"Yeah...we _know_! You, my dear, can use a shower." Chloe admitted, winking at me. Smirking at the ginger's words, I just nodded and turned a bright shade of red.

"Ooh...yeah! A cheeky root for sure." The chubby blonde continued her Aussie slang.

"Amy!" We all yelled at the same time. "Speak English!"

"Where's the fun in that? In Tasmania I once won the honor of best poet and didn't even know it...with teeth." She finished with a big grin showing off her orbit worthy chompers.

With my eyes rolling to the heavens, I sighed deeply.

"Somebody please remind me again why she's here?" It was more of a rhetorical question as we all busted up, lightening the mood.

"Beca, we're your friends and won't judge you...right Chloe?" Stacie added, giving our favorite redhead the stink eye. "How do you feel about this guy?"

Thinking back to our night of passion I can honestly say Luke was more giving than receiving and putting my needs ahead of his own. Being strong but gentle and making sure I was okay was something I wasn't accustomed to, and then being held in his arms all night made me realize what we had shared was more than a meaningless one-night stand. Taking a seat on my bed I forgot about my soreness and winced in pain, blushing as the girls noticed my discomfort.

"That good...huh?" Stacie observed, eliciting snickers from the girls while I just looked down in embarrassment, trying not to let on that it was the best sex I'd ever had.

"Guys...this doesn't leave the room." They acknowledged me with a nod as I continued with my eyes cast downward. "You know I don't do relationships...but after last night...well, Luke and I are together."

"Oh, my God!" Chloe squealed. "You guys are actually dating? That's aca-awesome!"

Yeah...she was right. Luke turned out to be an amazing boyfriend. With his encouragement and my father's guidance, I was able to get back with the Bellas, take over as captain and lead us to countless victories including winning the ICCA's three consecutive years in a row.

In my Sophomore year, I was promoted to assistant manager of the radio station and continued to work closely with Luke making plans for the future in regards to our mutual business pursuits. Our relationship flourished well into my Junior year as we admitted our love for one another and ended up spending more nights together than apart. During my Senior year, we moved into an apartment just off campus as Luke was graduating with his Masters in Business Administration and me with my Bachelor's degree. This was also the year Barden received its first invite to compete on an international level in Copenhagen. It was there, in Europe that Luke, my father and a certain number of Bellas conspired against me with a surprise proposal of marriage.

Who would have thought after that crazy night in 2012, would be the beginning of this roller coaster ride, and years later I would be living the dream in the City of Angels with my best friend, business partner and husband all wrapped into one.

Looking back to that special day, we wouldn't have changed a thing. Keeping things simple but intimate, neither of us wanted anything too elaborate and only invited our families and closest friends to witness our union. Opting for a candlelight ceremony at a nearby manor, we exchanged vows that brought us joyful tears that would forever change us as we intertwined our lives together.

_For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part. _

Little did we know this would become the anthem of our lives.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Infidelity, Life & Death

The Seed - Chapter 2 - Infidelity, Life &amp; Death

Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this alternate universe love story.

A/N: In this tale Jesse does not attend Barden. He and Beca will eventually meet but on much different circumstances. This AU story starts off during Freshman year, the evening of the ICCA semi-finals and will be told through Beca's POV. With two fandoms being represented, this fic will span a period of about ten years.

M rated for language and mature scenes. Kleenex alert! This one may tug at your heart.

This is my entry to the Valentine's Day challenge. Inspired by Heart's 1990 song titled "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You".

* * *

_Three years post graduation..._

Los Angeles, CA - 2018

Relocated and settled in L.A., Luke and I were the proud owners of Stroma &amp; Mitchell Productions (aka SMP) which was formed in 2016 and already successful in producing some of today's alternative, electronic and pop media and music. Becoming well known in the music industry we'd uprooted ourselves from a modest two bedroom condo rental to our very first home purchase in the Hollywood Hills overlooking downtown L.A.. With an infinity pool and entertainers backyard, it was the perfect place to put down some roots and live the life of luxury. With everything falling into place we had accomplished what so few young couples are able to in such a short amount of time.

_But something was missing..._

On our third anniversary I brought up the possibility of starting a family. I surprised my husband because while we were dating, I was adamant about not wanting kids, but something deep inside me was now longing to become a mother. Luke didn't share my enthusiasm and was actually dead set against the idea. He enjoyed our freedom of no kids and no pets as we attended and hosted parties throughout the year with our fairweather friends. Without telling him I'd stopped taking my birth control pills I had decided to let nature take its course but, after more than a year later I was still not pregnant.

I'd been to see my OBGYN who referred me to fertility specialists where I was poked and prodded, scanned and screened for just about everything. The results were conclusive in confirming that the problem wasn't with me and now Luke was being asked to come in for tests. Bringing up the topic wasn't going to be easy because I'd never told him I had stopped taking the pill. After a nice lazy Sunday, I'd decided to prepare his favorite meal of roasted beef and potatoes with giblet gravy and Yorkshire pudding with apple crumble and custard for dessert.

"Mmm...this is delicious." Practically purring he continued to devour the feast before him. "If my mother was still alive she would have loved you and your cooking."

Taking in small bites of beef, I slowly worked up the confidence to bring up the whole starting a family issue.

"I stopped taking the pill." There...I said it and went right for the jugular. Catching Luke off guard, he looked as though he'd been sucker punched.

"Beca...what are you doing? I thought we already talked about this." Putting his fork down, he brought his napkin to his face, rose to his feet and placed his cloth onto his plate. Grabbing his wine glass he noisily scraped his chair backwards across the tiled floor and stepped away from the table.

"Dude! You're just going to walk away from me?"

"There's nothing more to discuss." He said, leaving the room. "Thank you for dinner."

Getting up from the table the napkin on my lap fell to the floor. Storming after my spouse, it was now or never that he heard me out.

"No! _I'm_ not done discussing it! I've been off the pill for over a year now and have been seen by every fucking specialist to find out why I can't get pregnant." I paused to take a deep breath then continued my rant. "You know what I found out?"

"Let me guess."

"It's not me."

"What are you implying Becky? That there's something wrong with me?" Using my name incorrectly, he knows it gets a rise out of me, but I needed to keep my cool.

"I don't know...maybe it's a mixture of both of us. Perhaps we could look into IVF. I've got some brochures, it's-"

"-Do you have any idea how expensive that is? Are you purposefully trying to give me the hump?"

"We're in a higher tax bracket! We can afford it." Trying to convince him, I reached for his hand. "C'mon babe, let's look into it."

"No! I already told you that I don't want any kids! In college you were dead set against it. Why now?" Practically yelling, he pulled away from me. "I thought we were on the same page."

"I have no idea why I've changed my mind. Maybe it's my biological clock or my maternal instincts kicking in or...fuck it! I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life and I want to celebrate our love with a little person. _All_ I know is that I really want to be a mother...I want a baby."

"My baby or will any one do?"

"That's not fair! You're my husband whom I love very much, but right now I really want to throttle you. Why can't you see how important this is to me?" With tears threatening, I looked away. "I want us to be a family. I want to give _our_ children the childhood I was deprived of. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I need to get out of here before I do or say something stupid."

"Just give me one reason why you don't want to be a father."

Throwing his wine flute across the room I was startled when glass shattered everywhere, splattering our cream colored walls and furnishings in bright red Merlot. "GOD DAMN IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU...I DON'T WANT KIDS!" He was full of fury as he stepped towards me, making me take a defensive step back. "Beca, if you don't stop this nonsense…" He balled up his fist and hit the side of his leg to stop his words from spilling out. "I need to leave!"

"Don't bother. You've been drinking...I'll go." With tears running down my face I left the room to retrieve my raincoat and purse, then grabbed my keys and umbrella off the wall hooks. Just as I was about to leave, my arm was grabbed. "Let. Me. Go!" I demanded through gritted teeth and yanked my arm from his grip.

"Don't go out...the weather is horrible out there." He said in a much softer tone. "You're upset and shouldn't leave like this."

"Go fuck yourself!" I blurted out, and slammed the door leading to the garage.

Getting situated in my SUV, I pressed the remote to open the garage door. It was pouring outside; raining cats, dogs and every other animal in existence. Starting my utility vehicle, I carefully backed out of the garage and shut the door. The roads were slick with poor visibility as we were high up in the hills and well into the stormy cloud cover. Heading down the street my tears continued to flood my eyes as I drove aimlessly around the city with no plan or destination in mind. With lightning flashing and violent thunder following, visibility had really gotten worse with the rapidly deteriorating weather conditions. Unsure of what I was doing, I decided to phone a friend.

"Call Chloe on cell." I announced to my vehicle's built in hands-free bluetooth system, and within seconds her phone was ringing through my SUV's speakers.

"_**Hello?" **_

"Hey it's me." (sniff) "Sorry it's so late."

_**"It's okay...Beca what's wrong?" **_

"We had a fight...I just walked out on Luke."

"_**Why? What happened?"**_

"He doesn't want to have any kids with me."

"_**What? Where are you? Is that thunder I'm hearing?" **_

"Yeah...it's pretty stormy over here. I'm driving."

"_**Where are you going?"**_

"I don't know. I just needed to get out of there before things got really ugly."

"_**All right...um. Do you have your credit cards on you?" **_

"Yes."

"_**Good...I want you to get to the airport and take the next flight over here."**_

"That's not possible. It's already past eleven...no more flights are departing tonight."

"_**Okay then get yourself to a hotel, spend the night and take a flight in the morning. You can stay with us as long as you need to."**_ With a baby crying in the background Chloe had to tend to her daughter. "_**Hold on...Carly is throwing a hissy fit."**_

Stopping at a red light, hail stones had begun to pound my vehicle.

_What is this? Fucking armageddon? _

Looking off to the side I could see a man in a suit holding a briefcase over his head to shield himself from the falling ice. With a blinding flash followed by a clap of thunder my car shook as the drenched man ran for shelter under a bus stop. _Was this guy nuts? _ With no coat, no umbrella and out in the middle of nowhere, there had to be a good reason for him being out in the elements. Still on hold, I looked further down the street and saw a car along the side with its hazard lights on. _He broke down...no wonder he was_ _out here_. He looked harmless enough...perhaps I should try to help him. _Was I nuts too?_ For all I knew he could have been a murderer or even a rapist.

"_**Hey Becs...I'm really sorry but my baby is sick. Go find a hotel and call me in the morning." **_

"Yeah. Sure. Okay." I responded slowly, distracted by the poor guy being pummeled by the storm.

"_**You sound weirder than usual. Are you okay?"**_

"Yeah...I'm good. Go take care of my goddaughter. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

* * *

_It was a rainy night, when he came into sight. Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat. So I pulled up along the side, and offered him a ride. He accepted with a smile, so we drove for a while. I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain. Fate tell me it's right, is this love at first sight...Heart 1990._

* * *

Ending my call I was still stopped at the red light, mesmerized by the man on the side of the road and decided to pull over. He didn't notice my vehicle right away so I parked along the curb, grabbed my umbrella and exited my Landrover.

"Hey...need a ride?" I yelled out just as another bolt of lightning flashed and thunder struck. He didn't acknowledge me so I went up to him. "Dude...I'm trying to help you. Do you need a lift?"

Turning around to face me I noticed he was probably in his late twenties and just under six feet tall. For whatever reason, my heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw his face. He was stunningly handsome with the most beautiful heart shaped lips I'd ever seen.

"Yeah...my fucking rental broke down and I can't get the agency on the phone or AAA out here for another few hours. The storm's caused widespread flooding so all tow trucks are already dispatched." He explained still holding his briefcase over his head. "I'm visiting from out of state and staying at the Marriott on West Century. Would you mind taking me there?"

"No...not at all." I responded moving my umbrella over him. "C'mon you're drenched. Let's get you out of those clothes...I mean, out of here." Quickly correcting myself. _What was I thinking? _"Um...I'm parked over there." I said pointing in the direction of my SUV.

Approaching my Landrover I pressed the remote and unlocked the doors. Sitting inside I lowered my head and bit my lip thinking about my earlier slip of the tongue.

"You know...if you wanted me out of my clothes all you had to do was ask." He teased, making me blush even more. He collected himself for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry...that was inappropriate of me. I just feel really comfortable with you. You look really familiar. Have we met before?"

Starting the engine I looked to my right and saw him smiling at me. "So...what kind of idiot travels without a raincoat or umbrella?" Amused by my snarkiness, he shook his head.

"Touche whatever your name is. I guess I deserved that." He said laughing. "So what's your deal? Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious, and when she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike, you realize she was beautiful the whole time?"

"I don't wear glasses." I responded quickly, as I negotiated a left turn.

"Then you're half way there."

Ignoring his last comment I decided to make small talk. "So, what brings you to rainy L.A.?"

"Business...but I may move here some day." He said looking me over. "What brings you out on such a cold rainy night?"

"Um...I'd rather not talk about it." Immediately my eyes stung at the memory of my fight with Luke, wiping a stray tear I turned away.

"Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

"No...not really." I don't know why but I felt immediately comfortable enough to tell this stranger what was going on with me. "I fought with my significant other earlier and then sort of walked out on him." Removing my wedding set, I tucked the jewelry into my coat's inside pocket.

"Is that why you're out in this God forsaken weather?" Wiping more tears away, he reached for my hand sending electricity through my veins. "Hey...I know we just met but if there's anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"Thank you...I appreciate that."

"The hotel is just up ahead on the right."

"I see it." And pulled into valet, stopping my vehicle behind a long line of parked cars.

"Can I interest you in a cocktail?"

Waiting for the attendant to write up a ticket I stared straight ahead and shook my head.

"Would you like to come up for a while and talk?"

Thinking about his offer I slowly nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Me neither." He said softly squeezing my hand.

With the parking attendant holding the door open for me I considered my actions, took a deep breath and exited my vehicle. My new friend took my hand and guided us into the hotel lobby where I headed for the restroom to freshen up while he checked in with the front desk. Inspecting my reflection in the mirror, I attempted to repair my smudged mascara and eyeliner so I didn't look as haggard from all the crying I'd been doing that night. Exiting the bathroom I found him in the lobby waiting for me. He looked different in the light as I noticed his chocolate colored wavy hair and warmest brown eyes. There was something about his masculinity that drew me to him like a moth to a flame. He intrigued me.

"Ready to go on up?" I nodded and let him escort me into the elevator where we stood in silence, ascending to the higher levels until we stopped on his floor. Stepping out, he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided us down the long hall.

"It's right here." He said, stopping to insert a card into the slot. When the light flashed green he turned the handle and pushed the door open. Letting me enter first, he turned on a small light and stashed his briefcase on the floor next to the desk. Motioning towards him I noticed he was shivering as a result of his soaked apparel.

"You seriously need to get out of these clothes." I suggested, helping him out of his suit jacket as our eyes locked and suddenly I wasn't able to focus on anything but the stranger before me. Trying to shake myself out of it I continued to loosen his tie, unbuttoned his dress shirt and ran the pads of my fingers along his well defined pecs. "You'll get sick if you stay in these." I whispered as he raised my chin and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes closed as he deepened the kiss with his tongue requesting permission to enter.

Having only kissed one other person since college I can honestly say this guy had one incredibly talented mouth, and for whatever reason I gravitated towards it and him. With a single thought coming to mind wondering if I allowed myself to have sex with him, could I end up pregnant? Carrying another man's child while married to another, it seemed so wrong but why did it feel so right? If Luke was hiding something, like being incapable of fathering his own and In Vitro Fertilization was not going to be an option, then perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea. This man was stunning with striking features and an athletic build, he obviously had decent genes and appeared, despite his poor choice of rental car companies to be successful with gentleman mannerisms from good upbringing. With all other doubts disappearing, as he caressed my lips with his, the only thought I had was that I wanted this man to make love to me. To hopefully give me something I couldn't get from my own spouse. Almost obsessed with the prospect of this happening, I initiated things by wrapping my arms around his neck and granting his tongue access to tango with my own.

Pulling away we were breathless and had begun to strip each other of our clothes. Unbuckling his belt I undid his pants, zipped down his fly, reached under his briefs and took hold of his massive erection in my hand.

"Jesus!" He gasped at my forwardness, pushed me against a wall and kissed me passionately. "Tell me what you want." He murmured against my lips.

"You." I breathed. "I want this inside of me."

Without another word, I was stripped down to my underwear and lowered onto the bed. Crawling between my legs he was careful not to put too much weight on me and aligned his body with my own. Molding his lips to mine, his hands wandered all over teasing my erogenous zones in the most delicious manner. His lips sought my neck and found my pulse point and sent my arousal to a whole new level. With skillful hands he reached under me and efficiently unclasped my bra, freeing my breasts in a single attempt. His fingers teased me, rolling and tweaking my nubs then guiding a hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and nibbling with just the right amount of pressure, alternating back and forth as I clutched on to his head and moaned in sheer ecstasy.

Moving further down my body I was licked and kissed as he focused on my sex. Moving the thin material of my Valentines Day present from my husband to the side he dipped a finger inside and sighed at the moisture pooling. Removing my panties entirely, he settled between my thighs and attached his mouth to my center. Yelping out at the sensation I nearly convulsed at the suction his talented mouth had created. Inserting his tongue into my opening I almost lost it as he tongue fucked me, bringing me to a crashing climax within minutes. Lapping up my release, my partner didn't give me time to recover, instead he guided himself to my orifice and pushed inside with one swift motion, causing me to suck in my breath at the sudden fullness.

"You okay?" He asked softly. I nodded and matched his quickening pace as he pile drove into me. "You feel so good. God, I needed this." He whispered, covering my lips in a sensual kiss.

It didn't take long before I was coming apart at the seams; my fingernails clawing at the skin on his back, as he chased his own orgasm, ejaculating deep inside my core, filling me with his warm seed.

Our intense lovemaking lasted all night long. We fucked like strangers not knowing each others' names that we were, just enjoying the closeness of two needy adults and appreciating a moment neither of us would ever forget. As soon as he succumbed to sleep I laid on my stomach watching his beautiful face, enjoying the memory of the night. Like the thunderbolt akin to the night's bad weather that brought us together, the tremor of guilt started in my heart and flooded my system as I came to realize how easily I had betrayed my husband, fulfilling my own desire and desperation while completely disregarding his own wishes. I used the opportunity while my lover slept off his exertions to draft him a short letter explaining my need and pleaded for him to not go looking for me. Leaving the note on the bed where I once laid I quietly got dressed, grabbed my things and left.

* * *

_We made magic that night for he did everything right. He brought the woman out of me, so many times...easily, and in the morning when he woke, all I left him was a note. I told him I am the flower and you are the seed. We walked into the garden and planted a tree. Please don't try to find me, please don't you dare. Just live in my memory, you'll always be there. Heart...1990._

* * *

Later that morning after driving around the city for a while, I went home, took a long hot shower and retreated to one of our guest rooms laying awake with the guilt knowing I'd broken my wedding vows and cheated on the only man I'd ever loved.

_How could I ever face him? _

"Are you awake?" Luke asked in a soft voice, as he gently tapped on the bedroom door, but I didn't dare to answer him; the bile rising in my throat. "Can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about? You don't want to start a family with me." I finally replied with tears starting up again. I felt guilty as hell, but he also had a part to play in all of this. "How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Honey...that's not true. I've been lying to you." He confessed, coming into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I _can't_ have any."

"What?" This revelation stunned me to no end.

"As a child I was treated for testicular cancer. The radiation and chemo I received...it made me...sterile."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, breaking down as I realized I had made assumptions and gotten everything wrong.

"I wanted to but when you said kids weren't something you wanted, I thought it wasn't important anymore...until now."

"You should have told me anyway. I'm your goddamn wife!" Crying harder I turned my back to him. "For a year I thought there was something wrong with me!"

"I know darling and I'm truly sorry. I was wrong and should have said something. Please let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"I don't know, maybe we'll see a specialist and pick out a suitable sperm donor. If you want a baby so bad, we'll make it happen." With tears flooding his eyes he continued. "I was so afraid you wouldn't come back to me, it made me realize I was wrong for withholding this information from you. I'm sorry love...will you please forgive me?"

With Luke finally coming clean with his secret, I decided I couldn't tell him mine just yet and would have to live with the guilt of what I had done.

* * *

_A couple of months later... _

I found myself pregnant with the seed of a stranger from that cold rainy night. I couldn't be more pleased knowing I was going to become a mother but also knew when Luke found out what I had done, it would be the death of him especially as he'd been back and forth to doctor's appointments for a few weeks suffering with pains in his belly. With bouts of morning sickness hitting me at the most inopportune times, I could no longer hide the fact that I was expecting.

That night we put everything out there, no more secrets and no more lies. We yelled at each other and shed more tears, and then we held one another and made passionate love all night. With the knowledge of all that had happened we vowed to face the uncertain future together no matter what transpired. We mourned not only for my infidelity, but for Luke because his cancer had returned with a vengeance, and to add salt to his wound I had to tell him that his wife was carrying another man's child. To my surprise, he was more relieved than hurt knowing I wouldn't be alone when the fucking disease took its toll on him when he inevitably passed on. We decided to put this behind us and looked towards the future, looking after each other as both of our bodies changed for different reasons.

* * *

_Several months later…_

I was in labor about to give birth; Luke having lost a ton of weight had been so ill throughout my pregnancy, had been supportive and loving every step of the way. Sporting a pair of blue scrubs he was helped to my side to welcome our baby into the world. After hours of agonizing pushing I was a hot sweaty mess but finally got to meet the little person who had been growing inside and kicking me for all those months. Luke was just as ecstatic and kissed me lovingly as our wailing son was brought over to us and placed into my arms. Opening my gown our son was laid out on my bosom and began to nurse almost immediately creating a bond so strong that couldn't be pried away with dynamite. I knew in that moment I could never love anything so much as this new life entirely dependent on me. With tears of joy we both watched his first feeding with utter amazement.

"He's so beautiful Becs." My husband praised, placing a kiss to my lips. "I wish he were mine."

"He _is_ yours." Smiling at my comment a tear escaped his eye. "He's _our_ son."

"You know what I mean." Luke paused. "I wish I could have been the one to make you pregnant." Wiping his eyes, he continued. "Instead, my lies drove you into the arms of another man. I just hope someday you'll learn to forgive me."

"I think we need to forgive each other." I finally said becoming more drained, watching our son get sleepy during his feeding. "Do we have an agreement?" Giving me a warm smile Luke shut his tired eyes and nodded slowly.

When our baby was no longer sucking he was taken away by a neonatal nurse for identification and assessment.

_It hadn't been a minute and I already missed him. _

"Mrs. Stroma...you need to rest. After we conduct a few tests he'll be returned to you. Do you have a name picked out?" She asked.

"Um...Yes. It's Mitchell Frederick Stroma."

The health provider smiled, entered the name into their data system and placed our baby in an incubator as he was wheeled out. Looking over at Luke, he appeared to be so exhausted after spending hours of enduring the painful labor with me.

"Babe...go home and get some sleep." I said softly, running my hand along his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." Smiling warmly he nodded slowly.

"I love you Beca. I always have and always will." He gushed with tears running down his cheeks. Bringing my hand to his lips he kissed it and closed his eyes. "I'll always love you."

Moved by his outpour of affection, tears began to flood my eyes. "I love you too baby. I'll see you soon."

* * *

_The following day..._

I slept well for a few hours and woke with a smile as I pulled the bassinet that had been placed by the side of my bed towards me. I finally felt complete and was looking forward to going home to look after both of my boys. Cradling my son, I heard a knock at the door, expecting to see Luke, I sat up with an orbit worthy smile on my face. When the door opened, Chloe and my mother stepped inside.

"Oh, my God! You're both here!" I was excited for the company but then noticed their solemn expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Chloe. Please take the baby." My mom instructed and sat down in a chair next to my bed. Taking my IV free hand she told me news no wife should ever have to hear.

"Mom...why are you even here? We haven't seen each other since the wedding. What's happened?" I asked again as a dark sense of dread began to wash over me. "Where's my husband?"

I could see Chloe turning away, placing a small kiss on the top of Mitchell's beanie covered head, holding him tighter as the deafening sound of silence filled the room.

"Mom?" I asked again with a shaky voice and watched my mother gulp down words she had stuck in her throat.

"Sweetie...I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but Luke...(pause)...Luke passed away last night. He never woke up this morning when Chloe went to get him." She finally let out, clearly trying to hold back her emotions while squeezing my hand.

"No. That can't be true. He was with me yesterday. Where is he?" Crying out I tried to rip the IV from my hand and break out of bed. My mother reached for my hands and pulled me into her arms. "He's gone baby...I'm so sorry."

I fought against her embrace as the words began to sink in, and as the image formed in my mind, I fell into her arms but still didn't understand what was happening. My mother had to be wrong; she never liked Luke or this had to be someone's idea of a sick joke. I raised my eyes towards Chloe as I felt my cheeks start to burn as the air started to become thin. My best friend couldn't bring herself to look at me but when I saw the wetness on her cheeks, that was all the confirmation I needed as I returned my gaze to my mother.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE! HE CAN'T LEAVE US! NOOOO!" Shouting and sobbing at the reality that I'd lost my one true love, with the shock being too great I could no longer breathe and was in fact suffocating.

"Chloe...get the nurse! She's going into shock. Rebeca, listen to me. You have to calm down. Concentrate on my voice and stay with me." My mother urged on, willing me to focus on her as multiple alarms started to sound off. I could feel myself drifting, falling into a dark hole that was full of shadows and loud screams; I just didn't realize the screams were coming from me.

Putting my son into his incubator, Chloe darted out of the room as I grabbed at my throat; it dawned on me that the man I'd been married to since college was gone. I would never see his beautiful blue eyes again, he would never annoy me with his early morning peppiness and I would never feel his strong arms around me, protecting me from the world. Chloe soon returned with a medical team who immediately flattened my bed, wrapped an oxygen mask around my face and added a sedative to my IV line. Within seconds my surroundings went completely dark, and for the first time in my life, I was grateful for the pull of sleep; anything to stop the ache in my heart.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Waking up, I found Chloe sitting in the chair next to me holding my son, softly singing her favorite song to him.

"Don't you dare sing your lady jam to my child." She jumped at the sound of my groggy voice.

"You're awake." She observed, reaching for my hand. "How are you?"

"Considering I've just been widowed," I paused. "Great."

"I'm so sorry Beca. I hope you don't mind that I called your mom. I didn't know what else to do." She said tearing up while rocking my little man. "She dropped everything and took the first flight out."

"It's okay...I'm actually glad you did that. I don't know anything about being a mother and all of a sudden I'm a single parent. Luke never told me just how sick he'd gotten; he must have kept it from me so I wouldn't worry while carrying my son...our son." I corrected myself immediately. With tears streaming down my face the pain was still too fresh. "Chloe...I don't know if I can do this alone. Luke was supposed to be there for us, but now he's gone."

"Beca...you'll never be alone. You have so much love in your heart. My dearest friend, you will love again."

"I don't know about that. My heart is broken. Luke was it for me, he was the love of my life." Acknowledging me with a nod Chloe tried her best to divert my attention.

"Your baby is so beautiful...and so good. He doesn't cry at all." She rambled on, rocking him back and forth. "Here...you should take him. It's been a while since his last feeding so he's probably hungry."

"Thanks" I said softly, cradling him in my arms. Opening my gown he immediately sought out a teat and latched on. Closing my eyes momentarily my respiration slowed as he nursed. "I can't tell you how much I love this little guy."

"You're going to be such an awesome mommy. Look at you...you're a natural." She beamed.

"Thank you. I'm just going to let my instincts do their thing."

I looked down at the tiny person I was suddenly solely responsible for and suppressed the anger I held towards Luke and his decision to not to stay with us. I knew the grief would attack me later but for now I had to concentrate on the warm little boy nestled into the crook of my arm, his little face being the complete carbon copy of his father; who ever that may be.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Beginning

The Seed - Chapter 3 - A New Beginning

Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this alternate universe love story.

A/N: In this tale Jesse does not attend Barden. He and Beca will eventually meet but on much different circumstances. This AU story starts off during Freshman year, the evening of the ICCA semi-finals and will be told through Beca's POV. With two fandoms being represented, this fic will span a period of about ten years.

M rated for language and mature scenes. Kleenex alert! This one may tug at your heart.

This is my entry to the Valentine's Day challenge. Inspired by Heart's 1990 song titled "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You".

* * *

_A few months later..._

With Luke laid to rest our assets had been transferred into my name and my late husband's life insurance policy had been activated to pay off our home and any remaining debt we created together. My mother had returned to her home in Seattle from the extended FMLA time she took off to stay with me. I will forever be thankful for the comfort and help she gave me during the most difficult time of my life, letting me snark, then kicking my ass when it was needed and helping me make decisions when it came to settling Luke's estate. While grieving for the loss of my spouse and trying to adjust to motherhood was something I could never had done on my own and would wish upon anyone. She encouraged me to put a trust fund together for Mitchell's future, securing him a place in whatever college he wanted, I knew Luke would have wanted that; with our college experience having brought us together.

My father, step-monster and friends, including the Aca-Nazi herself had taken turns visiting to meet my little man and ensure that the darkening depression didn't entirely consume me. In all the while, my healthy son continued to blossom into an amazing, beautiful happy boy without a care in the world. He was my entire existence and reason to live for there was nothing I wouldn't do for him, and after all my company had left and returned back to their own lives it would just be the two of us to face the world together.

_But something was missing..._

It was time to get back to work. While on extended maternity leave I had to hire temporary personnel to maintain the business, but now that I was back I needed to find a permanent replacement for Luke since SMP couldn't be managed by me alone. As the sole owner of a successful production company, I had begun the dreadful task of finding someone to take over the everyday operations of my company. Having read through several applications, I settled on a few including a newly transplanted man from New York. He had a Master of Music degree from Juilliard and currently composed scores for Lionsgate films.

"Mrs. Stroma...your ten o'clock appointment has arrived." The feminine voice echoed around my office suite, bringing me back to reality.

"Um..okay. A few minutes please!" I replied releasing the intercom button, trying to delay the appointment so I could finish nursing my famished son. Speaking softly to him, knowing my back to back meetings had played havoc with his schedule which was something I feared could happen. "My God you have an appetite. You probably get that from your father." Sighing heavily I kissed my son's soft brown locks and recalled the night he was conceived. Finally releasing me, I tucked my engorged boob into my maternity bra and put my baby high up on my shoulder so he could express any air causing him discomfort. Hitting the intercom button again I let my receptionist know I was ready for the appointment. "Okay Amber...show (scanning the application on my desk) Mr. Swanson in."

Seated at my desk cradling my baby my eyes were glued to the resume as I asked the applicant to come in.

"I hope you don't mind...my nanny called in sick and I didn't want to cancel our appointment." I paused with a deep sigh still looking down as I heard the door click as the interviewee stepped into my stylish office. "Anyway, please have a seat and tell me what you can offer SMP (scanning the document for his name again) Jesse."

When there was no response, I lifted my eyes, looked at his face for the first time and nearly lost it.

"You!" Was all I could say and looked back down at the paperwork in my hand. "_You're_ Jesse Swanson?"

"Yeah...I'm Jesse." He responded standing up from the chair he'd just positioned himself into; the shocked expression on his face showed me he was having the same reaction to this meeting that I was. He steadied himself on my desk and blinked several times. "You're Beca Stroma? I've been searching _everywhere_ for you."

"I asked you not to." I responded softly, shaking my head. "I can't do this...please, you have to leave."

"I'll leave after you tell me what happened that night. You owe me an explanation." His voice was even but full of warmth, just the same it had been all those months ago.

"I owe you _nothing_. I told you everything in that note. It was just one night...it didn't mean _anything_."

"I don't believe that and I don't think you do either." He urged, trying to convince me otherwise.

"I'm sorry." My apology was filled with sorrow as my emotions ran amok. "You're right, it did mean something but I was married at the time to a man I loved who couldn't conceive." Like a light bulb going off, Jesse's eyes widened as he took a closer look at my son; who decided now was the perfect moment to give a toothless grin to the man he had never met before. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

_And saw his own eyes... _

"He's mine?" He choked out as his hand immediately covered his mouth as the shock set in.

"Jesse…please don't be mad...I'm so sorry." Pleading for forgiveness, tears began to escape my eyes. I placed a kiss to the top of Mitchell's head as he slipped into a full bellied food coma, closing his eyes as sleep enveloped him.

"You said loved in the past tense. Are you still married?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"No." I responded quickly. "Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"I was widowed." He gasped at my response. "My husband passed away the night Mitchell was born. Luke was very sick." I paused to take a deep breath. "He had cancer." Unable to control the sobs I stood up with my sleeping baby in my arms and moved away from him. "My selfishness that night hurt both of you and I'm truly sorry. Please...I need you to leave." My sobbing continued as I clutched my son tighter to me.

"There's no way I'm leaving." He continued on, reaching out he pulled me closer to him. "The night we met changed me forever. I never believed in love at first sight, but it happened, and then we made love. I've never felt that way about anyone." Pouring his heart out, I was captivated by his words and could only listen. "Beca...I've been in love with you since that stormy night, and now I find out we have a son together. My God...I need a minute to take this all in. I never expected this to happen..._ever_. I just packed up my entire life and moved clear across the country on a gut feeling; it's all making sense now why it felt like the right thing to do."

With tears streaming down his face I was suddenly compelled to kiss him, reached up and pressed my lips to his. Tasting the saltiness of his tears, the kiss was full of emotion as we let it deepen. When we pulled apart, we were left breathless and looked down to _our_ son who was now fully awake, smiling and cooing, making us both chuckle.

"I think he knows you're his daddy." Responding with a smile he kissed the top of his son's head and planted another kiss to my lips. "Would you like to hold him?" I asked graciously and Jesse's bottom lip quivered as I laid the baby in his arms, tucking the monkey blanket around Mitchell's legs.

"I never wanted children." Jesse admitted as he hugged Mitchell to him, gazing at his little hands in wonder. "Then I hit my mid twenties, and it was all I could think about. I just never found anyone I wanted to parent children with until a particularly stormy night, several months ago when I was offered a lift by a stranger."

"Would you like to come over for dinner and get to know your son?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even as I was pulled into another kiss.

With his strong arms around us, the feeling of security and being loved was felt for the first time since being widowed. Just when I thought my heart had been broken forever this man would come back into my life and help piece it back together.

"I would love to." He responded through happy tears.

* * *

_Later that night..._

I had ordered take out from my favorite Chinese restaurant. As punctual as ever, Jesse arrived with a bouquet of red roses for me and a stuffed panda for Mitchell. We enjoyed our meal and became more acquainted with each other, telling stories from our childhoods to our college experiences, leading up to that cold rainy night. Surprisingly, we discovered we had a lot in common with regard to our appreciation for music and our life goals. I found out that Jesse was the youngest of three children whose family still resided in the Catskills of New York. His parents had been married for more than twenty-five years and met at Juilliard, which was the main reason Jesse attended there.

During the course of the evening I heard Mitchell stirring through the baby monitor, and like clockwork it was time for him to feed. I excused myself from Jesse and entered the nursery to find my happy-go-lucky son cooing and batting at the mobile toys above his crib. Chloe was correct on that day in the hospital, my son practically never cried and for the most part slept throughout the night; he really was the best baby ever. Plucking him out of his crib I showered him with kisses as we sat in the rocking chair that my father had purchased for us. As Mitchell nursed, I sang to him like I had been doing since my mother had left.

_"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?  
When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone..."_

Standing in the doorway, Jesse leaned on the door frame, smiling with his arms crossed.

"You have the most beautiful voice."

"Thanks," I replied softly, sweeping Mitchell's hair to the side as he continued to feed. I gazed down at the little guy in my arms and still marvelled that he was mine. "You can come closer if you'd like"

"I didn't want to assume anything."

"They're just boobs, and it's not like you haven't seen them before."

"Yeah...well, not like this." He breathed. "You're even more beautiful than I remembered that night. God I love you...both of you. You have my word Beca that I will always be there for you and I don't care how long it takes for you to let me in. I'm here for the long haul and not going anywhere, you have my promise."

Unable to put words together to form a sentence I nodded in response to Jesse's powerful proclamation. I hardly knew this man, we'd spent less than ten hours together in our lifetime but here he was, promising me a second chance at happiness. Jesse was so full of compassion and understanding for my loss, promising to take things as slow as I needed to while I continued to mourn for my late husband.

As Mitchell finished his meal and cast a lazy eye in his biological father's direction, I allowed myself to wonder if all of this was Luke's doing. His last gift to Mitchell and I for Jesse had already spoken about moving out here, clear across country, for no other reason than on a whim. As I laid my baby back in his crib, I was fighting myself with mixed emotions. I'd buried my husband, the man who had filled up my life for so many years and whose clothes were still hanging in my closet yet I found myself drawn to my mysterious stranger who was so busy reassuring me that he believed in love at first sight. My conflicted heart was in despair because I felt the same way as Jesse did but unlike him, I couldn't vocalize my true feelings...at least not yet.

Over the next couple of months, our time together increased as we were together more than we were apart, practically spending every waking moment pretending to be a family of three, as the weirdo slowly weaseled his way into my heart. Jesse began staying over but not expecting anything in return, he became my rock, kissing me and holding me at night while I cried myself to an exhausting sleep and was there to pick up the pieces after I had woken from nightmares, drenched in perspiration and filled with fear and sorrow.

The more time Mitchell and I spent with Jesse, the more I realized I could fall for him, but battled my own demons of just how I could allow myself to love another. Then one night I was surprised with a cake, Jesse had remembered Luke's birthday and felt we needed to honor him. He prayed for my late husband, thanked him for loving me and for helping bring our son into the world. It was at this moment I knew I loved Jesse and accepted the fact that he was the man for me, but perhaps the most important feeling was that I _wanted_ to be with him.

On our three month anniversary, we shared a candlelight dinner and couldn't keep our eyes off of each other. With Mitchell tucked away safely in his crib in the adjacent room, I entered the master suite to find Jesse laying in my bed as he always did, shirtless and reading from his digital device. Standing in the doorway I watched this amazing man, who had helped me come to terms with my loss, raise his dreamy brown orbs to me and offer the warmest of smiles. Slowly untying the sash on my robe, I fully exposed myself to him, letting the garment fall from my shoulders and onto to the ground before me. Seeing his eyes swell was all the confirmation I needed as I knew I had made the right decision to open my heart to this man. Rising up off the bed to meet me halfway, Jesse was on his feet, approaching carefully as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pajama bottoms, sliding them down his hips and kicking them off somewhere in the room. He kept eye contact with me the entire time.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked with the most soothing voice I'd ever heard. I nodded slowly and smiled in return. "Then let me take you to bed."

"Yes." I whispered. "I'd like that."

Lifting me into his arms I was carried the short distance and gently lowered onto my bed.

"Tell me what you want." He spoke softly, his lips inches from mine.

"Jesse." I breathed. "I love you." With happy tears falling I finally gave in to love and offered myself to him. "I want you to make love to me."

Smiling through his own tears, Jesse pressed his lips to mine in the most passion filled kiss I had ever experienced.

We'd previously had sex as strangers on that cold rainy night, but this time it would be entirely different. With genuine affection and trust between two consenting adults who opened their hearts to each other with full declaration of love, it was the first time we celebrated our amorousness as a couple.

He blanketed my body with his own and caressed me in the most lovingly way, waking up my senses from what seemed like a lifetime of numbness. With his hands and mouth on every inch of my body, he made me feel like a National Treasure as he kept loving me the way love was meant to be, and not once did he want anything in return. When he finally entered me, I gasped at the fullness as our eyes remained locked.

"You okay?" He asked softly as he stilled himself and waited for my response. With a quick nod of approval he pulled back, rotated his hips and penetrated me further as I felt myself becoming one with him. Matching his rhythm, I began to feel a familiar sensation in my lower extremities as my arousal started to envelope me. "Let it go." He whispered and held my head in place as I struggled to let it happen. "It's okay Beca, I've got you." He said reassuringly and poured his love into a sensual kiss. "I love you." He murmured against my lips. It didn't take much longer before my body began to shake as I arched my back off the bed and finally let myself release. "I love you too." I breathed, as tears of joy fled my eyes.

Our lovemaking went on all night, bringing each other to climax more times than either of us could count. I knew from this night I never wanted to leave this place or the warmth of his embrace; I was finally home with Jesse Swanson, where I belonged.

* * *

_A few months later…_

Mitchell was not only turning one, it was also the anniversary of Luke's passing. With a houseful of people expected, my family and friends would soon know the true nature of my relationship with Jesse. We had decided a couple months ago, he would move out of his shitty little apartment in the middle of Downtown Los Angeles and move in with us. In the meantime, our son continued to thrive and grew into a well adjusted, happy toddler who took more after his biological father in mannerisms and appearance.

As our guests arrived, I introduced Jesse and brought out a plethora of delicatessen nourishment that were devoured instantly. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially my little man who was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, t-shirt and denim jacket to match. With Jesse and the guys playing airplane with Mitchell, Chloe took this opportunity to question me about the new man in my life as well as other things.

"I can't believe it's been a year since that day in the hospital." Chloe said shaking her head as she took a seat on the couch. "What a difference a year can make. You look really good Beca, I've been so worried about you, but now that I see you're doing so well, and you have a hot new man in your life, I couldn't be happier for you." Taking a swig from my bottle of beer I sat down next to my ginger friend and hugged her.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you Chloe, I don't know what I would have done had you not been there with me." I said, tearing up. "You literally experienced the happiest and saddest moments of my life. So much has happened since then, I don't even know where to start." I continued on as I observed my future before me, my boys bringing a smile to my face.

"You're in love with him." She concluded, watching me watch them. "He's really good with kids and seems to really care for Mitchell."

"Yeah...they get along almost too well. Sometimes I think they conspire against me." We laughed at my paranoid comment as we watched them interact. "Jesse's my rock, he brought me back from that dark place and has been there for both of us." I paused and looked to my friend. "You were right Chloe, my heart broke after Luke died but with Jesse's help, its been pieced back together, I've learned to trust and love again."

"It shows, my friend. You're glowing and looking as beautiful as ever." She beamed. "So, I've been meaning to ask you, how did your adorable son get those gorgeous brown eyes when you and Luke both had blue?" Nothing gets by Chloe as my eyebrows disappear into my hairline and I bite my lip in anticipation of her reaction to the truth.

"Um...well. Because...um. Well...you see. Fuck it! I'm just going to come out and say it." Taking a swig of beer, I exhaled deeply. "Because Mitchell takes after his dad." There I said it and wanted desperately to camouflage myself into the beige textured walls of my home.

For the first time in her life my friend was speechless. With her jaw detached from her face I sat in silence and smirked, waiting patiently for her response.

"Beca...did you?" She was genuinely shocked knowing what I had done.

"Um...yeah, I guess you can say that." I admitted, holding my head down in shame.

"I can't believe you cheated on your husband." She hissed, a little louder than I would have liked. Not wanting anyone else to hear about my infidelity, I pulled Chloe into the study and closed the door. Indicating for her to take a seat, I took a long chug of my beer, draining the bottle before continuing.

"I never told Luke I had stopped taking the pill and a year later I still couldn't get knocked up. When I asked him about looking into IVF he was furious with me. If only he would have told me the truth that he couldn't conceive, none of this would have happened. Instead Luke refused to give me any reason which both hurt and infuriated me, I walked out and then-"

"-Wait a minute! I remember this. It was that stormy night you called from your car. I had to hang up because Carly was sick." She continued as the events of the evening started to fall into place. "What happened afterwards?"

"The dude's car had broken down so I gave him a lift to his hotel."

"Is there more?"

_She had no idea how much more..._

"We didn't know each other's names or even wanted to. It was just the one night, and only for the purpose of getting pregnant. At least that's all I wanted out of it."

"Whatever happened to the brown eyed sperm donor?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I wrote him a note and left before he woke up." I paused before continuing to the best part. "I found out his name a few months after Mitchell was born when he showed up in my office applying for Luke's position. Neither of us expected to see each other again, but Jesse admitted he had fallen in love with me that night."

"Jesse was the dude?" She asked as I nodded. "He's Mitchell's father?" I continued to nod. "And now you're in love with him?" Still nodding yes to her series of questions, she shook her head at me in disbelief. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and rubbed her temples; clearly struggling to process the revelation.

"It took me a while to allow myself to open my heart, but after months of Jesse helping me deal with my loss I finally realized I loved him. The rest is history."

"Did Luke know?"

"Yes...when he fell out of remission which, was around the same time I found out I was pregnant. I told him everything and he still wanted me, and my baby."

"I can't believe all you've gone through but I'm so glad Luke knew everything and was there for you."

"Chloe, he blamed himself for my infidelity and forgave me right after Mitchell was born and before he died. I love Jesse but can't move forward until I can learn to forgive Luke for leaving us. Jesse is an incredible man who's gone through hell and back with me and an amazing father to Mitchell who's already begun to call him daddy. I know I belong with Jesse but I need to let Luke go, I just don't know how."

"You will Beca...when the time's right." She assured and hugged me, wrapping her arms around my back and pulling me in for a tight hug, holding onto me for quite some time. "Now let's get back to your son's birthday."

Having confided in my best friend, it felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted. The rest of the day was filled with joy as Jesse and I helped our son open his many gifts which mostly consisted of clothes and noisy toys. When it came time for cake we dimmed the lights and lit a single candle. Everyone sang happy birthday...off tune of course, and snapped photos from their cell phones as Mitchell was given an individual size cake he could sink his teeth or anything else he wanted to.

"Make a wish." Chloe said as we blew out the candle and watched our son bury his hands in his cake, taking fistfuls and then kneaded the bluish icing all over his hair and face. We laughed so hard and then shared a kiss before the lights came back on, knowing very well what Mitchell's wish would be.

* * *

Having been together for more than a year it was now Valentine's Day and Jesse had made dinner reservations for the three of us at our favorite restaurant. We were seated in a cozy corner of the dining room, waited on without delay, brought our beverages and cutting board containing a hot fresh loaf of bread and _real_ butter. And just like his mother, with my fondness for freshly baked carbs, Mitchell attacked the bread with a vengeance and washed it down with apple juice he drank from his Avengers mister sippy cup.

Knowing Jesse had been planning this evening for weeks, I chose to wear a newly purchased form fitting red dress with a plunging neckline and black stilettos. Our son was dressed identically to his father in a dark suit and tie with shiny black shoes, looking absolutely adorable. The two of them had become inseparable and really were so much alike, I started calling my son M&amp;M for Mini Me since he had basically become a much smaller version of his father. After polishing off our meals, Jesse took his pint sized clone to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later, placing a very excitable Mitchell in my lap.

"Um...so we had a really long talk and have come to an agreement." Jesse continued on looking as mischievous as the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh? And what might that be?" I played along giving my boys one of my trademark smirks.

"Alright son...you're on. Give her the thingy we talked about." Reaching into an inside pocket Mitchell produced a small black velvet box. "Go ahead...give it to mommy."

"Here Momma!" He blurted out and thrust it into my hand.

"What's this?" I asked, full of suspicion as I watched my son stuff his tiny fingers into his mouth and giggle. "You are being so silly." When he behaved like that I could never keep a straight face. It didn't matter if I was in a crappy mood or if I didn't feel well, when Mitchell acted goofy his happiness could literally light up a third world country. Planting the loudest and sloppiest kisses to his cheeks, my son's infectious laugh could be heard throughout the restaurant, making me crack up even more. "Seriously little dude, what's this all about?"

"Pessant fwom daddy."

By the time I looked back at Jesse he was already down on one knee.

"Jesse?" I stopped laughing as it dawned on me what was about to happen.

"Good job buddy but I'll take it from here." He said as I placed our son back in his booster seat. Taking my hand in his Jesse looked into my eyes with the most loving expression.

"Beca...I've waited my entire life for this moment and love you more than words can ever describe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Wiping tears from his eyes, he continued. "Will you make me the happiest man in the universe? Will you marry me?"

With moisture flooding my eyes I opened the small box to the most beautiful princess cut diamond ring I'd ever seen and looked over at our son, who had the biggest shit eating grin of any toddler as he banged his spoon on the table.

"I don't know Mitchell...gimme me that!" Having taken his spoon away, I dabbed happy tears as they escaped my eyes. "Should I marry your daddy?" When I turned my attention back to Jesse, he was still kneeling, waiting patiently for an answer. "Um...I sort of have a gift for you too." And handed him a gold rectangular box with a red ribbon.

Looking a bit puzzled, Jesse gently shook the box, removed the red ribbon and slowly opened it and just like that day in my office when Jesse found out he had fathered a son, his hand covered his mouth in shock. With tears flooding his own eyes he looked up and saw me nodding. The pregnancy test confirmed we were expecting our second child.

"And Jesse...my answer is...yes. I love you and would love nothing more than to be your wife." Rising to his feet Jesse pulled me out of my seat and into his arms and shouted out, "SHE SAID YES!" The restaurant staff and guests erupted with celebration as we sealed our engagement with a passionate kiss while our son cackled and clapped his hands in delight.

* * *

With Mitchell passed out in the back seat we were headed back home. With unspoken words I stared at my gorgeous ring and couldn't keep myself from smiling. I was convinced my lips might crack or even worse I would have a perma grin plastered on my face for infinity. It had been a long journey for us to get to this point, but now that we were engaged as well as expecting, things could not have been better. With a tingling sensation forming all over, I felt my body temperature rise and mouth water.

_Oh crap! Not now..._

"Hey babe...can you drive any faster?"

"Why? You feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah." I breathed. "I just _really_ need to take care of something."

"Well...unfortunately its going to have to wait because we've got holiday traffic. No...actually it's a fender bender. Looks to be at least half a dozen vehicles...I'm sorry honey but it looks like we're going to be stuck here for awhile."

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed and decided to take advantage of the situation as I unhooked my seat belt and began to undo his belt and pants. "Fine...we'll just have to do it this way. Um...you might want to close your window."

Before my fiance could say anything I reached into his boxer briefs and freed him from the confines of his dress slacks. "There you are." Licking my lips I couldn't wait to taste him as I moistened my hands with my saliva and stroked his length, bringing him vertical in record breaking time.

_Someone call Guinness!_

"Oh God!" He gasped. "Beca! We can't do this here. Our son...the other cars... Oh my fucking God that feels good." He groaned out as I continued to pump him.

"That's it...I can't wait. Don't ask. Just lower your seat back and let me...you know." Before Jesse could react I draped myself over him and hit the button lowering his seat far enough where I can do my thing without getting my head stuck under the steering wheel. "Just lay back and relax because this momma is hungry."

"Beca...I don't think we should do this HHHHEEERRREEE!" He croaked as I took him in my mouth and sucked the precum oozing its way to the surface. Closing my eyes, I feasted on his erection like it was the richest and creamiest piece of cheesecake in existence. Enjoying his flavor, I continued to draw out his nectar as it coated my tongue and made its way down my throat.

"OH FUCK!" He burst out as I deep throated him, slamming his throbbing cock against the back of my throat. With no gag reflex to stop me I wanted to swallow him whole. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, BECA!"

Moaning louder and bobbing my head like an errant oil well, I sucked more vigorously, wanting and needing my treat like yesterday. Cupping his balls I continued to lick the length of his shaft and tongue his slit, driving him to the point of no return. Gripping the steering wheel with both hands, Jesse's mouth formed the perfect 'O' as he fought to breathe. Taking him back in I resumed my intense sucking until he finally let himself go, blasting a load of 250 million delicious sperm cells down my throat. Drinking him in, I couldn't get enough of my fiance's semen as I sucked him dry. After a few minutes I tucked his deflated member carefully into his pants, zipped him up and slowly sat up to re-fasten my own seatbelt. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I rested my head against the headrest, smiled and closed my eyes.

"Thank you." I breathed. "I can't tell you how much I needed that."

Still unable to catch his breath Jesse looked stunned and slowly shook his head in disbelief. Looking to his right he could not believe what I had just done to him in the middle of the 101 freeway on a busy Saturday night.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Finally able to form a sentence Jesse stepped on the gas pedal as traffic began to move. "Not that I'm complaining or anything because that was probably the best fucking blow job I've _ever_ received. We've done that but never quite like _that_ before. Why now?"

"Dude! I'm knocked up with _your_ kid. I have cravings...and that my dear was just one of many. I hope you're ready for this because this is only the beginning."

"I've never been more ready." He confessed, as he exited the freeway. "And babe...just for the record, you can use me and my penis _any_ time."

"Good...I'm glad to hear that because I'm no where done with you. Don't plan on getting any sleep tonight."

Later that evening with our son tucked into his crib Jesse returned the favor over and over again, bringing me to climax more times than I could count. At one point I nearly blacked out as my body was seized by a multiple orgasm that seemed to go on for at least 15 minutes. Once we had gotten it out of our system we simply laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms and contemplated our bright future as a family.

* * *

_A few months later..._

We were having a girl this time and couldn't wait to bring her into the world and observe our first born embrace his new role as big brother. We put the Hollywood Hills home up for sale and had purchased a newly constructed house near Beverly Hills. We'll be living in what I'd like to call suburbia hell, in a guard gated community, on a cul de sac street, lined with white picket fences and surrounded by couples like ourselves with young children. With my production company continuing to thrive, Jesse had also been promoted to an executive position at Lionsgate, after I had to reject his application to work for me on ethical grounds. With the expansion of our family and success of our careers, the dream of living in Los Angeles could never have happened without the fat heart and support of my first love from my college years at Barden.

_I just had one thing left to do..._

..ooOoo..

Kneeling next to his grave I placed a single rose, a red solo cup and pair of beaten up headphones along my late husband's headstone.

"To you _mate_ and my first love. Thank you for your unconditional love and for everything you've ever done for me. I know that day in the hospital you held on long enough to help me bring Mitchell into this world, and for that I will always be thankful." With tears falling freely I felt a hand on my shoulder, looked up to see Jesse nodding with tears of his own. "Wherever you may be I know you're never too far away because I feel your presence whenever I'm in doubt or just missing you. Luke...I will always love you but it's time for me to let you go. Before I leave this place I want you to know that I'm okay (squeezing Jesse's fingers on my shoulder) and I forgive you for dying so young and for leaving us. It wasn't your fault...I know that now. Goodbye my love, rest well and know that you will never be forgotten."

"Are you ready?" He asked softly, extending his hand out to help me to my feet.

"Yes Jesse...I am." I responded with a smile, rubbing my small baby bump. "Let's get married."

_To the beginning..._

* * *

A/N: This started out as a simple one-shot challenge but ended up becoming so much more. I hope you enjoyed this double fandom fic and don't hate me too much for emptying your box of kleenex. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. As always please feel free to share your thoughts or comments.

_Special thanks..._

**cajunqueen714** (Bekah) - who threw down this challenge and brainstormed with me until the appropriate song was found.

**waatp** (Corinne) - who took the time and effort to not only beta this story but encouraged me to push that envelope and go beyond my comfort zone

****Check out their stories folks...these gals can write!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Future (Epilogue)

The Seed - Chapter 4 - The Future (Epilogue)

Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this alternate universe love story.

A/N: In this tale Jesse does not attend Barden. He and Beca will eventually meet but on much different circumstances. This AU story starts off during Freshman year, the evening of the ICCA semi-finals and will be told through Beca's POV. With two fandoms being represented, this fic will span a period of about ten years.

M rated for language and mature scenes. Kleenex alert! This one may tug at your heart.

This is my entry to the Valentine's Day challenge. Inspired by Heart's 1990 song titled "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You".

* * *

After leaving the cemetery, Jesse and I drove to the Malibu West Beach Club to prepare for the rehearsal ceremony and dinner that followed afterwards. With our guests arriving throughout the day from all over the country it had become complete chaos for us, so my father and step-monster jumped in and assumed the roles of wedding coordinators. Mitchell stayed with my mother, who always took great pleasure in spoiling our son to no end while Jesse's parents put the final touches on tonight's dinner.

Instead of the private candlelight ceremony that Luke and I had had years ago in Atlanta, we opted to take our vows outdoors in the presence of our friends and family members, under the bright summer sun with the pacific ocean serving as the perfect backdrop.

After the dinner and before Jesse and I parted ways, we pulled our immediate families aside and told them our good news. With everyone else finding out about my pregnancy at the ceremony the following day, we felt we should at least tell our relatives first.

Beca &amp; Jesse's Residence - Holmby Hills, CA

As I went back to our house with Mitchell and my bridal party, Jesse and his groomsmen stayed overnight at the Malibu Country Inn, nearby accommodations arranged by our wedding venue. Being separated from my fiancé for the night was pure torture, however we knew this would be a small price to pay in order for us to be together for the rest of our lives.

That night felt more like a reunion of sorts. With a few of my original Bellas surrounding me, we took our little party into the backyard and sat around my in-ground fire pit where we reminisced about competing in the ICCA's to our time in Europe and finally...graduation. We sang some of our a cappella songs that literally brought us all to tears for the fond memories we shared in college.

At one point Chloe retrieved a bottle of Boone's Farm and passed it around for each of us to take a celebratory swig of the tacky beverage. Knowing that I couldn't partake in any consumption of alcohol, I pretended to take a sip then graciously passed the bottle to my left and brought my happy-go-lucky son onto my lap. Wrapping my arms around his compact body, with his back to me I tickled him with loud, sloppy kisses that never failed to make him giggle. His infectious laugh ignited laughter all around as I continued to smother my little peanut with affection. After all this time, I still couldn't believe this delightful little boy, a perfect blend of Jesse and myself had grown inside of me and now we couldn't wait to meet his little sister who would make her appearance a few months from now.

Still hiding the fact that I was expecting, nobody suspected my pregnancy as I wore one of Jesse's oversized hoodies to conceal my growing baby bump.

"I still can't believe _you_ out of all people, have a kid." Audrey commented as I kissed the back of my son's head. "At Barden you were adamant that you didn't want any. What the hell happened?"

"Yeah...you're right, I didn't at first but people do change their minds _all_ the time." Stopping to think about what I was going to say for a moment or two, I continued on. "Luke and I _were _happy, but after a few years of marriage and focusing on our production company which, I might add is thriving, _something _was missing. Once we figured out what that was, well...the rest is history." With Chloe being the only one knowing the entire truth, she gave me a look of understanding and squeezed my hand.

Thinking back to that stormy night; after a heated discussion with Luke, I had walked out on him, then ended up in a stranger's bed who impregnated me, and now I was marrying that same man who was also my son's father. Even though I still carried the guilt of knowing I'd broken my vows to my first love for my own selfish reasons, I didn't deserve to take on the full burden knowing the truths that Luke had withheld from me. Any remorse or regret I had of that evening soon flew out the window whenever I looked into my son's beautiful chocolate colored eyes, for he was the most important commodity in my existence. At a time in my life when I thought I couldn't go on without my husband, Mitchell gave me purpose as a parent until that one day when Jesse came back into my life. My husband-to-be would not only be the missing piece to my puzzle, Jesse had become the remedy I needed to cure my ill fated heart and gave me back the ability to love another. This story sounded unreal and was the stuff oscar winning films were made of, but this wasn't a movie...it was _my_ reality.

"Who would have thought that Barden's original alt-girl would ever become a mother?" My ex-captain's insult brought me out of my fog as the girls chuckled at my expense. Aubrey's face suddenly softened as she saw the genuine love between my son and I when she gave us the warmest of smiles. "But from what I see, you've become a damn good one. Perhaps I'll give motherhood a chance one day." She said with affection, stroking my son's cheek. "What do you say, little dude? Do you love your mommy?"

"Yes!" He blurted out with enthusiasm, making everyone laugh. "I wuv you momma." He suddenly turned around, wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and gave me a kiss which elicited a bunch of _awes_ from everyone.

I never got tired of hearing those words fall from his innocent lips and teared up as my hormones began to drive my emotions. Holding him even closer, my heart swelled at my precious little man.

"He's so freaking adorable and I swear, he could easily pass for Jesse's son...he looks just like him. You really should consider having more." Stacie added her two cents worth while retracting an emery board from her cleavage to file her nails for the umpteenth time that day as my lips curled upward on their own. "Hey Mitch...do you want a little brother or sister?"

"Sissy!" He practically yelled out and unexpectedly unzipped my hoodie which displayed my form fitting grey tank top and pointed to my stomach. "In dere!"

"What's that!?" Chloe's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she jumped out of her seat while the rest of the girls stared in shock, waiting for me to confirm the obvious now that they had seen my swollen belly that I could no longer conceal, thanks to Mitchell outing me.

"Huh...and I thought you were just getting fat." Amy joked, eliciting some snickers from the girls and an eye roll from me. "Didn't take you as the clucky type and to think you'd already be banged up with a Joey in your breadbasket. Then again with all that salami play you dingos do, it's no wonder you aren't up the duff all the time."

"Guys...what the hell is she saying?" I asked as Amy started towards me with her arms stretched out wide, making me fear for my safety judging by the crazed look on her face.

"Beats the shit out of me Beca...I've never understood her." Stacie responded coolly as Aubrey and Chloe nodded their heads in agreement. "So when were you going to tell us you were knocked up?" I Ignored her question, still fearing Amy's clutch on me.

"But now we can see your gigantic norks..." She carried on in her native slang, poking at my chest, which agreeably I had grown an extra cup size already. "Jesse and that sweet arse of his must be happy as a piglet in mud."

"Amy!" I lashed out to the crazy Aussie who always managed to find new ways to embarrass me as I protected my sensitive rack from my insane friend. "Shit!" I cursed to myself. "Can you please take him?" I motioned to Chloe who took Mitchell from me, zipped up my hoodie and made a beeline for my house. "Guys...I'll be right back."

Entering the kitchen, I had to call Jesse to tell him what had just transpired.

_**"Hey Babe...having fun?" **_

"I was until _your_ son ratted on me."

"_**Really? What did he do?" **_

"Oh nothing! He just yelled _sissy_ and unzipped my hoodie. The girls saw my stomach and now they all know!"

_**"He did that? I fucking love our kid."**_ He praised, cracking up. _**"So what if they know. We were gonna tell our guests tomorrow anyway." **_

"I know, but we were going to make the announcement together..." My voice trailed off as Chloe entered the room. "It was supposed to be _our_ news to share."

_**"It still is my love."**_ He paused. _**"Enjoy yourself tonight with your friends. Listen...I need to get back to the guys before my best man gets even more shit-faced. I seriously can't wait for tomorrow. I miss you and love you more than anything. Sweet dreams baby." **_

Cracking up now I could only imagine Jesse's best friend who was as responsible as they came, being that inebriated. "Please for the love of God take video or pictures so we can blackmail Benji later on." We laughed at my suggestion and then quieted down as things became more serious, knowing tomorrow at this time we would be married. "I love you too babe and can't wait to be your wife. Goodnight."

As soon as I ended the call Chloe was there to pick up the pieces as my emotions began to run amok.

"Hey...what's all this?"

"Oh...it's nothing. I just love him so much...and these _fucking_ hormones don't help." I admitted as I wiped a stray tear and took a deep breath. "I guess the cat is out of the bag."

"Yeah...you can say that." My best friend of many years chuckled. "Congratulations Beca...I'm so happy for you and Jesse." She gushed, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me sincerely. "You managed to surprise us _again_, but this really is wonderful news."

Thinking back to that day in 2012, I was still a freshman and it was the first time I opened up to these girls, or anyone for that matter. I took a leap of faith in dating a senior like Luke and another big step in confiding in Chloe, Stacie &amp; Amy who had been staked out in my dorm room waiting for me after I had spent the night with Luke for the first time.

After clearing the air with Aubrey, I was not only let back into the Bellas, I became the recipient of the pitch pipe which resulted in several ICCA titles and a win at the World A Cappella Championships during my senior year. During that time Aubrey and I not only gained a mutual respect for each other...we became good friends.

Having stayed in touch with these girls through my previous marriage, they were supportive of me throughout my first pregnancy and the birth of my son but, most importantly they were there for me when I was widowed. Luke and I had made some 'fair-weather' friends living in the Hollywood Hills, but after his passing most of them were no longer around since they were probably unsure how to approach me being the grieving single parent I had become. They disappeared from my life just as Jesse rescued me and became a permanent fixture for my son and I.

It had taken me a while but I understood now why they had gone away. Grief is difficult for the person going through it but its almost worse for the people watching from the outside, not knowing what to do or how to help. Sometimes it's easier to just walk away out of fear of saying the wrong thing.

The Bellas turned out to be a loyal group of gals who _always_ kept in touch. They never let me down and solidified our friendships over and over again by not allowing me to get swallowed up by the darkness that threatened on so many occasions, and encouraged me to go on for the sake of my son. For these reasons I asked Aubrey, Stacie and Amy to be my bridesmaids and asked Chloe to step in as my matron of honor. Being the outcast that I was when starting college, my transformation to becoming an a cappella group leader to wife and mother could never have happened without their influence. I was an only child but considered these women to be the sisters I never had.

"Hey! You in there?" My ginger friend brought me back to reality. "You're not getting cold feet...are you?"

"Oh, hell no! If anything I can't wait to get this over with. I was just thinking about tomorrow and how I'm going to get through my vows without becoming a train wreck. I mean, look at me. I'm already a weeping mess."

"You'll do just fine and I'll be there next to you with an endless supply of ultra soft Kleenex with built in Aloe." She said with affection. "My advice for you my friend, is not to hold back and show that wonderful man you're marrying just how much he means to you. Let him into your heart."

_I already have..._

Nodding slowly, the tear works started up again as she pulled me into another hug and tried to change the subject.

"So...you've got to be at least a few months to already be showing." She guessed, pulling away and placing her hand on my belly. "Do you know what you're having?"

"Yeah...and you're right. I'm almost five months." I admitted, sighing deeply. "And we're having a girl."

"Mitchell is going to have a little sister?" Chloe broke down this time, her eyes were shiny as she looked back up at me. "I'm so happy for you." She paused. "You do realize with our kids being so close in age we'll have to vacation together and support each other the best we can."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Red."

We shared more happy tears for the next few minutes, regained our composure the best we could, then rejoined our friends outside where I was smothered by the girls with hugs, congratulating me on my pregnancy and was then swallowed up into Amy's ample bosom. As the embraces finally died down the girls decided they had carte blanche to discuss my sex life. They knew I wasn't one to talk about such personal matters, but this being a special occasion, I decided to indulge them so they could have their little fun.

"So Beca...how did you and Jesse meet?" Aubrey asked, passing the bottle of Boone's Farm to Chloe.

Thinking about what I wanted the girls to know I looked to Chloe who refused to look me in the eye and tried her best to conceal her smirk.

"Um...well...okay. How did Jesse and I meet." I mumbled to myself and bit my lower lip. Shaking my head I looked up to the heavens and decided to rip off the bandaid and come clean with the truth. "Okay...fine. Here goes nothing." Taking a swig of my non-alcoholic beer, I focused on the glowing embers in the fire pit and reluctantly went on. "It was a cold stormy night...and um...Jesse's car had just broken down." Pausing to take a deep breath, I continued my story. " Well...it was really late so I gave him a ride to his hotel...and then I...well I...I fucked him." With my impromptu confession Chloe had just taken a swig of the tacky beverage and proceeded to spat out the contents all over the place.

"ACA-SLUT!" Amy blurted out as the girls gasped, then cracked up at what I had just admitted to.

"You have no idea Amy." Chloe paused, wiping her mouth as she gave me a dirty look. "She didn't even know his name."

"Beca!" Aubrey blurted out my name as though it was a filthy word. "How could you?"

"Thanks a lot, _bitch_!" My words dripped of sarcasm as I narrowed my eyes at Chloe making everyone crack up while I turned crimson red. "Okay...fine, but in my defense he was _really_ hot. Have you seen my fiancé?" Getting hot under the collar I fanned myself with my hand as my friends laughed.

With a proud looking Stacie giving me a high-five, Aubrey huffed in judgement at my indiscretions as Chloe snickered while shaking her head at me. The girls didn't need to know _when_ it happened, however the _way_ we hooked up was the truth...well most of it anyway.

It was getting late so Chloe offered to put Mitchell to bed with her kids who had already passed out. My son gave each of my friends a good-night smooch and a big bear hug and kiss for me. Enveloping him in my arms I told my little man how much I loved him then released him to my friend's custody.

For the remainder of the evening, we roasted S'mores by the fire and took turns telling stories about our post college experiences and relationships we've had. With Chloe getting hitched to Tom, her high school sweetheart right after they graduated Barden, she was the first of our group to start a family and had two beautiful daughters who inherited her beautiful red locks. Aubrey, who was still living in the South near Chloe had several relationships, but the control freak kept scaring away men with her assertiveness. Fat Amy had relocated to Las Vegas and managed a trendy nightclub at a popular strip hotel with her husband strangely nicknamed 'Bumper' for all the shenanigans he and his a cappella singing men's group pulled off against us in college. Stacie being the ultimate party girl she was, moved to Los Angeles to pursue a career in cosmetology and had finally been tamed by a very unlikely source, Jesse's best friend. Benjamin Applebaum was the nerdiest but sweetest dude I'd ever met, had a thing for anything relating to magic and literally swept Stacie off her feet. We never saw it coming and still give her shit for allowing it to happen. Lily was still deranged, living a secret life somewhere in the country and Cynthia-Rose and her life partner, who also lived in L.A., became an overnight hip-hop sensation in the recording industry.

A while back Chloe had offered to host me a bachelorette party with all the trimmings; Amy's suggestion was obviously a stripper and Lily mentioned something about searching for dead bodies in a graveyard which, thankfully, was ignored, but the general consensus seemed to be an afternoon at the local spa then followed by semi naked men, lots of alcohol and loud music. Before having my son that would have been something I'd gone for however, sitting around a fire pit with some of my most favorite people, as it turned out, was exactly what I wanted and needed.

I'd never laughed so hard with these crazy aca-bitches and knew this evening would never be forgotten.

* * *

_The following day..._

Malibu West Beach Club - Malibu, CA

We had planned for an afternoon ceremony with the reception following immediately afterwards. The weather was perfect, not a cloud in the sky and the slightest of breezes kept the temperature in the mid 70's.

With my hair partially up and conservative makeup complete, it was time to put on my wedding gown. It was a white strapless number made of chiffon with an A-line waist designed to de-emphasize my waist while focusing on my other physical assets that Amy so eloquently pointed out the night before. With something blue from the Bellas and something borrowed from my new in-laws, my mother came through with a string of pearls passed down to her on her wedding day from my grandmother up in heaven. Since Luke's passing, my mom and I had stayed in touch and continued to get closer. During my bereavement, she became the mother I never had and helped me adjust to the idea of being a widower while learning to be single parent. As I prepared to take my vows, we shared a moment neither of us will ever forget.

"Rebeca darling...you really are the most beautiful bride." She gushed, embracing me. "That fiancé of yours is going to lose it when he sees you."

"Yeah? You think so?" It was more of a rhetorical question as I took my mother's hand and guided us to the sofa. "Mom...can we talk?"

"Sure sweetie, what's on your mind?"

"I don't think I ever _really_ thanked you for helping me after Mitchell was born." Trying to hold back my tears, I continued on. "I know you didn't care for Luke, and that's okay, but what you did for me...for us, I can never thank you enough."

"Honey...you don't have to thank me and I didn't hate Luke. You were just so young and I didn't think anyone was good enough for my little girl, and then I saw how distraught you were in the hospital, I knew what I had to do." She paused with a sigh. "Just because your children grow up and leave the nest, it doesn't mean you stop being a parent...you'll find that out later on when my grandchildren are much older." Stroking my cheek, she smiled and continued on. "Those months you let me in and allowed me to help meant everything to me, but most importantly it reminded me how much I loved you."

"I love you too..."

By this time we were both balling and hugging each other. We stayed that way for a while until the music started and an usher came to retrieve my mother to join her husband as my father came to gather me. The always-so-put-together college professor nearly broke down when he saw me as he extended his arm to escort me to my future.

"You look beautiful Becs." He complimented, then took out his handkerchief and dabbed the moisture from my eyes. "Are you ready for this?" Nodding with a smile, I took a deep breath, interlocked my arm with his as we waited for our cue.

Jesse was standing tall and proud next to his groomsmen in their smoky grey tuxedos as my bridesmaids were decked out in coral colored mid-length gowns that flowed effortlessly in the wind. The second I rounded the corner and started down the aisle, it was as though time had slowed down and suddenly there was only the two of us existing in this outdoor space with the sound of crashing waves in the background. The closer I approached the gazebo, the more I noticed my gorgeous fiancé fighting back tears of his own. When he smiled and gave me a slight nod, I knew with 100 percent certainty that my place was with Jesse, and this day would be the first day of the rest of our lives.

My father was all smiles as he kissed me on the cheek, shook his son-in-law's hand and stepped away to take his seat. Taking my place next to Jesse, I handed my bouquet off to one of my bridesmaids, smiled at my matron of honor, then locked eyes with the man I loved and never looked away. We knelt down and prayed together, then exchanged vows and pledged our love for one another before God and our many guests who made the journey to share our special day. As I anticipated I sobbed openly through my vows as I shared our love story with our many witnesses while Jesse took it all in and wiped away his own tears.

_"With the power invested in me by the city of Los Angeles, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." _

There wasn't a dry eye throughout the ceremony which concluded with us sealing our vows we made to each other with a long passionate kiss.

_"Please join me as we welcome Mr. And Mrs. Jesse Swanson."_

With Mitchell hanging out with grandma in the front row, Jesse stepped forward and scooped up our son who wore the same tuxedo as the groomsmen into his arms, brought him to the gazebo where we smothered him with kisses. As a surprise to me Jesse presented paperwork from the County signifying he had petitioned for adoption of Mitchell and to legally have his name changed from Stroma to Swanson. To my spouse it was just a small gesture, but to me it meant everything for we were truly a family.

During the reception we made our baby announcement to our guests who erupted with cheers for our good news. Our wedding day was everything we'd dreamed of as another chapter of our lives had been written and played out.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Malibu Country Inn - Malibu, CA

The evening of our wedding Mitchell stayed with my mother while Jesse and I checked into our bridal suite. We would be reunited with _our_ son the following day just before we left for our trip to Hawaii. Everyone felt it was odd bringing our son with us on our honeymoon but Jesse and I decided we couldn't stay away from Mitchell for two entire weeks.

Being old fashioned, Jesse carried me over the threshold of our suite, into the bedroom and gently lowered me onto the four poster king sized bed.

"Mrs. Swanson...you're the most beautiful and voluptuous bride I've ever seen." He gushed, eyeing my cleavage. "Thank you for wearing this gorgeous gown but if I don't peel you out of this dress and have my way with you, I may not last much longer."

Jesse always had a way with words that would have me giggling like a schoolgirl one minute and then made my heart flutter the next. With his seductive voice my insides heated up with desire as I craved his sensual touch.

My gown was the talk of the day as I uncharacteristically showed more skin than I had intended, due to my ever increasing bust threatening to spill out at any given moment, but for my loving husband it was worth watching him salivate over me the duration of the day.

"Beca?" He spoke softly, interrupting my thoughts as he pressed his lips to mine. "I want you."

"Then what are you waiting for Swanson? An engraved invitation?" My snark ignited his need as he hovered over my body and kissed me passionately. Our kisses started out soft and sweet but soon intensified as our desperation to be unified became overwhelming. Soon we were breathless and needed to feel skin on skin contact without the boundary of clothing. "Jesse...get me out of this thing."

"With pleasure..."

Without further delay I was brought to my feet and liberated from my gown as Jesse was of his tuxedo; leaving us standing before each other, we gazed upon our nakedness for the first time as husband and wife. Kneeling down before me, Jesse's arms embraced me as he brought his lips to the swell of my belly and kissed the chamber that protected his unborn child. Holding his head against my abdomen, I felt wetness fall from his eyes and onto my bare skin.

"Jess?"

Looking up at me through tears of joy my husband poured his heart out that made me fall in love with him even more.

"I've dreamt of this moment my entire life and can't believe it's finally come true." He murmured against my skin. "You're the most amazing, beautiful woman I've ever known...and now you're mine."

"Yes...and you're mine." Responding softly I fought my own emotions as I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "Take me to bed."

Rising to his feet Jesse took me by the hand, and instead of going to the bedroom, brought us into the living area where he lowered us onto fur lined rugs in front of a natural wood burning fireplace that had been pre-lit by our groomsmen. With the only light coming from dancing flames, shadows filled in the room as we came together as one.

The softness of the animal fur against our skin and calming glow of the fire accompanied with eloquent music set the tone for the perfect ambience to consummate our marriage. Motioning for Jesse to lay back, I've never felt so compelled to want to pleasure anyone as I did that very moment; perhaps it was the second trimester hormones driving my desire, what I did know was that I wanted to give back to the man who loved me unconditionally.

Crawling up his body, my breasts dangled freely as they dragged along his pecs, and being the boob man Jesse was, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation as he reached for them, but was denied access which only made him groan with need. When my slick center rubbed against his erection, it was everything he could do to hold back his immense release as I continued to grind myself against him, teasing my lover into submission.

Taking my time I blanketed his body with mine and poured my love into sensual kisses, sucking and pulling on his lower lip. He groaned louder at the sensation and held me tighter as I continued my slow torture of his soft pouty lips.

When oxygen became an issue, I moved onto his neck and lavished it with my mouth; licking and nibbling and sucking on his pulse point, leaving budding marks that would later blossom into bruises by morning. He whimpered his desire for more as I smiled at the effect I was having on him. I was in control of this seduction and loved every moment of it.

Slowly working my way down his physique my fingers raked his soft hair as I continued kissing my way south from his prominent Adam's Apple to his solid pectoral muscles. With his dark chest hairs tickling me, I held his wrists in place and let my breasts massage him as I swayed up and down his chest making him squirm beneath me.

A little more south and my lips found a hardened nipple. Swirling my tongue around his tip I feasted on his erectness, driving him insane while alternating between the two, biting and sucking as he tossed his head back in delirium. Taking my time, I continued to seduce the only man who made me feel as though anything was possible.

Kissing my way down to his well defined abs I gradually approached the ultimate destination but stopped to tongue his naval, sending shivers down his spine as his grunts intensified in volume. Working my way lower, I followed his happy trail to his manhood..._my_ trophy.

Feeling his throbbing member beneath me I brought his erection between my breasts and let him thrust freely as I sandwiched him between my mounds of flesh. He watched in awe as I pumped him like this, bringing him on the verge of insanity. Feeling his pre-cum on my skin, I could tell he was close to coming apart. Teasing him further, my tongue drew out his nectar, then I wrapped my lips around him and took him inside. He gasped as I deep throated him as far as I could while his hand gently pressed the back of my head, guiding me to a steady rhythm as I slowly fucked him with my mouth. He tasted like pure ambrosia as my tongue was coated by more of his juices, a known pregnancy craving of mine that Jesse would never deny me. With my hands on his knees, I continued my oral assault on his member until he was about to erupt.

"Jess...I need you inside of me." I urged, withdrawing my mouth from him, repositioning myself to straddle his waist as he breathed hard, nodding through hooded eyes. Lifting myself up onto my knees, our eyes locked as I positioned him beneath me and slowly lowered myself onto his length.

He held me by my hips as I closed my eyes and stilled myself enjoying the sensation of being filled by my husband. I could have stayed this way forever but needed to give Jesse the relief he needed.

"Jesus Christ!" He proclaimed as my natural lubricant coated him. "God, you feel so good. I love being inside of you."

_He wasn't the only one..._

Smiling at his comment, I began to move slowly, feeling him move inside me as I slid him inside and out, making love to the man of my dreams. Picking up my pace I jockeyed him like the thoroughbred he was and rode him like my life depended on it. With my G-spot struck, I gasped, tossing my head back and went on autopilot as the first wave of orgasms ripped through me. Without missing a beat, I continued to ride the wild bull as Jesse squeezed my breasts to keep them from assaulting me. When he pinched my nipples, I came again, harder than the first time and literally had a vice grip on his staff. As soon as I saw his mouth form an 'O', I knew he was on the precipice to a mind blowing orgasm. With sweat dripping off of me, I rode him harder and faster than I've ever done before until I felt warmth shoot deep inside my core as Jesse shouted his release. The intensity of his orgasm sent me spiraling into an even stronger climax that had me arching my back and crying out as my body seized up with tiny convulsions. Collapsing of sheer exhaustion, I lunged forward and landed on top of my satiated spouse who held me against him and kissed me feverishly. We stayed in this position for some time, connected both physically and emotionally as the storms of passion receded within us.

After recovering from our intense lovemaking we held each other and vowed that nothing would ever get in the way of our love and that our immediate family would always come first.

Without warning he flipped us over and pinned me beneath him. Slowly withdrawing himself from my core he swept my dampened untamed hair to the side, hooking it behind my signature ear-spike he loved so much and gazed upon me lovingly.

"My turn." His smile and mischievous tone convinced me that the night was just beginning as I braced myself for the shagging of a lifetime.

* * *

_A few months later..._

Beca &amp; Jesse's Residence - Holmby Hills, CA

"IT'S TIME!" Jesse yelled into his cell phone to anyone who would listen. I swear he'd gone through his entire address book by now as my patience was running out. "I'm taking her to Cedar's right now. Can we drop off our son?"

There was a long pause and then I felt another contraction coming on. "PLEASE BY ALL MEANS, TAKE YOUR FUCKING TIME!" I barked out as I grabbed onto my husband for support. "Get me to the Goddamn hospital...NOW!"

Within a matter of minutes we were out the door and dropping Mitchell off at Chloe's who had relocated to L.A. after her husband accepted a position in the city. After running several lights and dodging traffic, I was no longer in control of my actions as my profanity filter went offline.

"I hope you're not planning on kissing our daughter with that filthy mouth of yours?" He teased, while driving us to our destination as I envisioned a chainsaw slicing through his huge thick skull, but instead of lashing back I kept quiet and glared at him with as much contempt as I could muster up.

"Just get us to the fucking hospital in one piece."

_And he did just that..._

* * *

Cedars-Sinai Medical Center - Los Angeles, CA

With my water already broken, I was well on my way to being fully dilated, and just like the time with Mitchell this was a very slow and painful process that seemed to take forever. With Jesse firmly by my side, he rode the waves of contractions with me as I shrieked out verbally and blamed him for what he'd done to me a _second_ time.

"I really hate you right now." I whined as my insides were under attack by the tiny person trying to make her way into the world. "You and your _big fat head_..."

The more verbally abusive I became, the more attentive Jesse was towards me, wiping the sweat off my brow and kissing me tenderly. A couple of nurses came by to check on us but Jesse just smiled kindly and nodded that we were fine.

"You're doing great babe. Just keep breathing the way we learned and it won't be much longer."

"YOU FUCKING _BREATHE_! I WANT THIS THING OUT OF ME _NOW_!" I had basically become the Exorcist with my head spinning around, at least that's how I felt as Jesse gave me the sweetest of smiles while he held my hand.

Being hooked up to monitors, I could see that the contractions were becoming more intense as they became more frequent. By the time I was fully dilated, Jesse and I were brought into the delivery room where the fun was just beginning.

"We're so _never_ having sex again." I wept between contractions as my insides felt as though they were being ripped apart. "I'm also going to rip your fucking dick off and shove it down your throat."

I saw the concern in Jesse's face wondering if I was being serious as another contraction took hold of me. This time around was different because the origin of _all_ of my pain was sitting right next to me as I was pushing a watermelon out of my extremely small lady bits.

"Babe...if it would take away your pain I would rip it off myself." His words were full of remorse seeing me like this. "I promise you when this is over you can do whatever you want with it."

And just like that, the perfect words fell from his perfect lips as I went from hating Jesse to loving him all over again.

_How does he do that?_

After a couple more hours of intense pushing and blood curdling screams that could be heard all the way back in Atlanta, she finally arrived. Jesse cut the umbilical cord, cradled our daughter in his arms and broke down as he brought her over to me.

"She's so beautiful Becs...she looks just like you." He spoke through happy tears. "Here...you should take her."

Being an exhausted hot mess from giving birth, I removed my gown as Jesse placed our daughter on my chest and kissed me tenderly. She was so precious with a head full of dark hair and the bluest eyes we had ever seen, we instantly fell in love with her as she blinked against the bright lights of the hospital room. Gently caressing her soft cheek, she locked eyes with me and almost immediately began to root. Guiding her to a teat, she closed her eyes and began to nurse. Just like our first born, I was overwhelmed with emotion as this little person's imprinting had been established as we bonded.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful." Jesse's voice cracked as he watched me give sustenance to our daughter. "I didn't think it was possible to love you any more, and then I see you like this-"

"-I'm sorry to interrupt but do you have a name picked out yet?" The nurse asked with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes." Jesse responded, looking at me. "Lucy Isabella Swanson."

Hearing her full name for the first time, I became more emotional knowing it was Jesse who insisted we name her after Luke who lived long enough to help me bring our son into the world. After a while our daughter stopped nursing and fell asleep. With my fatigue settling in I wasn't too far behind her as I struggled to stay awake.

"Mr. Swanson, your wife needs to rest. We're going to run some tests on your daughter and will return her to your room. Please come back later."

With the nurse telling Jesse to leave, I just about lost my mind.

"NO!" I shouted. "Please don't go...don't leave us!" The desperation in my voice was apparent as I began to relive the pain of having my heart broken, being ripped from my chest after I had found out that Luke passed away. "Please stay..."

"Oh, my God! I'm _never_ going to leave you." Jesse knew exactly where I was coming from as he motioned for the nurse to take our daughter and held me as I sobbed hysterically. "Shh...It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving this place until you do, and not a second before." Jesse consoled me the best he could as he cradled me in his arms until I succumbed to an exhausting sleep.

* * *

_A couple of hours later..._

I woke up feeling more rested to find Jesse sitting in a chair next to my bed cradling our daughter and singing in the most soothing voice I had ever heard.

**..ooOoo..**

Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love...

Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love...

**..ooOoo..**

The sight of Jesse serenading our daughter warmed my heart as I secretly observed, not wanting the moment to end, but like all things it had to. Jesse glanced over at me and saw that I had woken up.

"Hey...welcome back."

"Hey yourself...and by the way, you look like shit." My groggy insult made him laugh. "How long have I been out?" I asked, yawning and stretching my arms.

"Just a couple of hours." He smiled as he brought her over to me. "She's so beautiful...I can't believe we made her."

"Believe it Swanson! I've got war wounds and leaking boobs to prove it." My snark cracked him up as he brought her closer. "She's gotta be hungry by now."

"She does seem to be getting a little fussy, are you ready for her?"

"Yeah. Let me sit up first then you can bring her over." Pressing the remote the upper half of the bed raised to the desired position. "Okay...I'll take her now."

With Lucy in my arms, I made room for Jesse to sit next to me. We watched our daughter in awe as she nursed, Jesse slowly turned my head towards him and kissed me tenderly. Our moment was soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Are you decent?" Chloe joked as she and Mitchell stepped inside the room. "Oh, my God! She's gorgeous!" She beamed. "How's momma doing?"

"I'm good..._really_ good." My response brought smiles to all of us. "I've never been happier."

"Hey buddy come over here and meet your little sister." Jesse brought our son onto his lap while I finished her feeding and tucked myself back into my gown. "This is Lucy."

My husband's lighthearted tone made us chuckle as we observed Mitchell's reaction to his new sibling. "I'm a big broder, right Auntie?" Our son was full of enthusiasm as he embraced his new role, gently toying with her tiny fingers while Jesse and I watched their interaction with amusement.

Looking up to my best friend of many years, Chloe covered her mouth and teared up at the sight before her. Knowing exactly where she was coming from, recalling the nightmare when I was widowed after Mitchell was born, I nodded slowly and fought back my own tears.

"This is the way it's supposed to be, Beca." She finally choked out. "Just like this..."

"I know that now." My words were just above a whisper as Jesse held me closer to him. "This is all that matters to me. It's all I could ever want, and it's where I belong."

"Yes it is my friend." She paused, wiping a tear away. "You're finally home."

* * *

_A few hours before the birth of Lucy..._

Chloe &amp; Tom's Residence - Bel-Air, CA

"Mitchell...as your aca-awesome Auntie and Godmother, I have the unique responsibility of telling you all about your parents, in particularly...your mother. You see, we go back a long way. It all started at a private university called Barden. I was a senior when your mommy was just starting out. We met at an activities fair and tried to recruit her for our singing group, but your mommy thought she was way too cool for us and saw us as a bunch of weirdos. She thought she was such a badass, but even with all her sarcasm, I knew she was a softy on the inside. I'll spare the details of how I got her to try out for the Bellas, but let's just say I may have scarred her for life." She paused to laugh. "It was at this audition I saw what a genius your mother was...and still is. Would you believe she used to be a radio DJ and mixed her own music? Anyway when you're old enough remind me to teach you and your sister how to do the cup song." She paused again remembering fondly as her friend sat on the stage before her and Aubrey, auditioning to be in their group. "Your mommy became our leader and we won a bunch of titles because of her. Then she fell in love with a British dude and they were married a few years later."

Bringing Mitchell onto her lap, Chloe continued on.

"What can I say about Luke? You never knew him but he helped bring you into the world. He was a great guy who loved your mommy very much, but was very sick and left this world the very same day you were born. Your mommy wasn't only sad, she was heart broken until your daddy came back into her life and fixed her. It's not important how they got together, what is important is that, according to your father, it was love at first sight. You see Mitchell, you were conceived out of love and that's all that matters." She stopped to squeeze the little boy in her arms.

"What can I say about Jesse? I've never seen anyone with a bigger heart than your daddy. He loves you and your mommy so much. I can tell the love your parents have for each other is eternal, but the love they share for you is stronger than titanium."

With her Godson's undivided attention, she continued on.

"Right now your mommy and daddy are bringing your little sister into the world. So, let me take this opportunity to explain to you how important you are and how things are going to change. You're going to be her big brother and she will _always_ look up to. Your job will be to comfort and support her in all things, to protect her from harm and to make sure she only dates nice boys. It's a big responsibility Mitchell, being a big brother...do you think you're up to the challenge? (pause) I thought so. C'mon little man...let's go meet your sister."

* * *

Epilogue

This day would not only be Lucy's birthday, it also became the day they became a family of four. Jesse kept his promise and stayed with Beca until she and their daughter were discharged from the hospital. Her fears of being widowed again soon disappeared as she observed her partner in crime be the most loving father to their children. With Jesse's help, Beca not only came to terms from being widowed at such a young age, she learned to trust and to open her heart to love again.

A year later they were pregnant with their third child and then adopted two Golden Retriever pups called Bender and Claire, who were named after two characters in one of Jesse's favorite movies. Their household was not only a happy one, it was filled with content children and pets who loved them unconditionally.

With Jesse's career taking off at Lionsgate, Beca had the unique opportunity of staying home and being a full time mother to their kids. Reaching out to her Bellas once again, Beca turned over the reigns of her production company to her very talented and good friend, Cynthia-Rose who had become a successful singer and songwriter on her own merit. With Stroma-Mitchell Productions in good hands, the company that Luke and Beca had formed years ago would continue to thrive.

The Barden University alt-girl who started out as a loner, wanting nothing to do with a rag tag group of a cappella singing nerds took a chance on love and friendship, who later found the strength and courage to overcome mortality and heartbreak in order to find true happiness. It was ultimately the seed of a stranger on a cold stormy night that altered the direction of her life as Beca took on and embraced the various roles of a lifetime.

Starting out as a radio DJ and leader of an award winning a cappella singing group, Beca had become a successful music producer and sole owner of a flourishing production company.

Having pursued and succeeded a career in the music industry, it was ultimately becoming a wife to a loving spouse and mother to children who adored her to no end that filled her soul and warmed her heart. As it turns out, this was all Beca ever wanted and the story of the Swanson's.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this story that has become so special to me. The song Jesse sang to his daughter was of course Stevie Wonder's 'Isn't She Lovely'.

A special thank you to Michael, the love of my life and to Corinne and Rebekah for their friendship and constant support.


End file.
